Nightmare Love
by Di.M.H
Summary: A year has past since she defeated Springtrap and now Toy Chica is about to feel like her whole world is turning on its head. When Bonnie gets kidnap, Toy Chica and the others go to save him, it's already too late. the sequel to My Love


**Di.M.H: "Hey guys what's up, here's the sequel to My love, I hope you guys like it, I got part three to write. please let me know what you think guys. please R &R, please and thank you peace out."**

 _Nightmare love_

#

Love 1, new faces

#

It had been a year since Spring Bonnie had returned and everything was back to normal. I sat on the stage leaning against the wall. Bonnie was playing his guitar. I smiled at him I loved it when he plays his guitar. Freddy approached us.

"Hey lovebirds," he said.

Bonnie stopped playing and looked up at him. I stared at him. He had a small child hanging on his arm. I giggled. Freddy and Chica recently have three children and they were super busy nowadays. I took the child off his arm trying to help him and besides I love children. Bonnie put his guitar to the side.

"What's up Freddy," he asked.

"There's a new restaurant across the street," he said, "and I would like Toy Chica to give them the Fazbear's family welcome."

"Why me," I asked.

"You have a way with people," Freddy replied.

"He's right, you do," said Bonnie.

"Yeah, I would go myself but I'm busy and so is everyone but Toy Bonnie and you two."

"You want us to take Toy Bonnie with us, don't you?"

"Of course, it'll give him something to do and besides, he's been getting on Foxy's nerves lately."

"Right," said Bonnie, "we grab him Freddy."

"Good."

He picked up his son and walked off. We got to their feet. We found Toy Bonnie and Foxy arguing about something. I saw that Foxy had Toy Bonnie's guitar in his hook. Mangle groaned and went into pirate cove. I walked over and grabbed Toy Bonnie by the arm and pulled him along. He stared at me confused.

"What's up," he asked.

"Freddy, wants you to come with Bonnie and I to greet the new animatronics across the street."

"Why me?"

"Because, he got nothing better to do."

Bonnie waited for us at the door. I looked and saw the new restaurant's sign staring at us. Bonnie rolled his eyes at the sign. We opened the door and stepped out. I dragged Toy Bonnie out the door. We walked across the street. Bonnie followed behind us. I knocked on the door to be polite. The door opened and purple cat stood there.

She had the same body as me. I didn't think anything of it. I smiled at her with a friendly smile.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Hi there, we're from Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, across the street and we wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Oh, so I see this is the welcome party."

"I guess, I'm Toy Chica," I said, "This is Bonnie."

"Hello," said Bonnie, "nice to meet you."

"And is this Toy Bonn…"

I looked over at Toy Bonnie and noticed that he was looking like a cartoon character when they fell in love with someone. If this was a cartoon then he would have heart dancing around his head. I waved my hand in front of his face but he didn't move.

"Toy Bonnie, hey snap out of it."

"Toy Bonnie, you okay man," Bonnie asked tapping him on the shoulder.

Toy Bonnie fell over like a board. I stared down at him confused. Bonnie stared at him too.

"Is he okay," the cat asked.

"I don't know," I replied, "this never happened before."

I knocked on his head and no answer. I tapped him with my foot but still no movement. I got to his ear and yelled.

"TOY BONNIE!"

He jolted up to his feet and looked around. I slapped myself on the forehead and rolled my eyes.

"You okay, man," Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Toy Bonnie replied.

"Now that's taken care of," said the cat, "I'm Cindy."

"Hi Cindy," I said, "Can we come in?"

"Sure but I don't know if your friend can even move on his own."

I looked over at Toy Bonnie and he was like that again. I realized that he was staring at Cindy. I covered my mouth trying not to laugh. Bonnie looked at me confused. Cindy rolled her eyes and let us in. she led us down the hall. I saw a penguin and a strange animatronic that I've never seen before. The strange animatronic approached us.

"Who's your friends Cindy," he asked.

He was creepy looking and his voice matched his looks too. I bet the night guard here had nightmares of this guy. I felt like I was going to have nightmares just by staring at him for too long. I closed my eyes trying not to look at him. I felt Bonnie's hand touch mine. I sighed and opened my eyes and saw that he was looking at me.

"You okay," he asked.

"Sorry about Blink," said Cindy, "he's that way with everyone."

"It's okay," I said, "I'll just learn to use to him."

"That's the thing, we aren't use to him and we've been with him from the very beginning."

She turned to Blink. He stared at her tiling his head to the side.

"Blink, where my brother is," she asked.

"The boss is in the office," Blink replied.

"Sounds about right," she groaned, "come on, I'll introduce you to my brother, he runs this place."

We followed her down the hall. Of course we had to drag Toy Bonnie with us. I couldn't help but giggle as we walked. Bonnie looked at me confused. I pointed to Toy Bonnie then to Cindy. He understood and chuckled. We arrived at the office. Cindy knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again, still no answer.

"GOD DAMN IT CANDY ANSWER THE FRUCKING DOOR!" she roared.

"I heard you," said a voice from the other side of the door.

"THEN ANSWER ME THE FIRST FREAKIN' TIME!"

"Just come in Cindy," the voice replied.

She rolled her eyes and opened the door. We stepped inside the room. I saw a chair behind the desk with its back turned to us. Cindy growled in annoyance.

"Turn around dumbass!" she shouted.

The chair turned revealing a blue cat that looked like Cindy but he had a red tie. He was leaning against the back of the chair. He looked like a mob boss sitting like that. Cindy slammed her hands on the desk and glared at him.

"We have guests and you still find the time to play your stupid games Candy," she hissed.

"Calm down dear sister," said the blue cat.

"Shut up."

He turned to us. I realized that his eyes were on me. He was looking me up and down. He was a totally pervert! He stood up from the chair and walked around the desk. His eyes were on me the whole time. I felt uneasy. I wanted to get out of here but I had to bear with this just for a little while longer. He smiled at me before turning to the boys.

"Hello," he said, "I'm Candy and I own this place."

"I'm Toy Bonnie," said Toy Bonnie.

"Bonnie," I heard Bonnie introduce himself.

"And you, pretty one," he said to me.

"Toy Chica," I replied.

"I see, and where are you all from?"

"Freddy Fazbear's," Bonnie replied, "Freddy would have met you himself but he's a busy animatronic."

"I understand, running a business does take a lot of time from one's schedule."

"Well, he is a dad too," said Toy Bonnie.

"Really," said Candy, "Well then, I do understand."

"Oh please," said Cindy, "you've never had kids."

"Like you have Cindy," said Candy, "anyway, I'm talking to our guest and don't be rude."

He walked over and grabbed my hand. I wanted to pull away but didn't want to be rude. He kissed my hand. It felt so disgusting. Bonnie was the only one that could ever kiss me. He smiled at me. He stared at me. I was getting uncomfortable.

"My," he said, "I've never knew that Fazbear had such a beautiful girl like you working under him."

"Hey," Bonnie growled grabbing his shoulder.

Candy looked at him then back at me. Toy Bonnie stared at them. Cindy sighed and rolled her eyes. She walked toward me and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her. She gave me an apologic face.

"What's your problem rabbit," said Candy, "I'm just giving her a complaint."

"Leave her alone," Bonnie growled.

"Oh, I see," Candy replied, "she's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"Yes as a matter of fact," said Bonnie.

"Too bad," said Candy, "I could show her a good time."

"Candy," Cindy hissed, "enough."

Candy sighed and looked at me. He wrinkled at me. I flinched. Bonnie wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I looked at him. He was pissed. Toy Bonnie gulped and turned to Candy.

"I wouldn't make Bonnie mad if I were you, especially when it comes to Toy Chica."

"What, does the rabbit have a temper?"

"No, not really but you'll pissing me off," said Bonnie.

I putted a hand on his chest trying to calm him. Cindy got between them and glared at her brother.

"I don't know about you Candy," she said, "but I rather not start a war with Fazbear's. You know the stories and I'm sure that rabbit has caused some of them."

"Right," said Candy, "I apologize my dear."

That was easy, I thought. Bonnie didn't seem at all to lower his guard. Toy Bonnie was a bit terrified of Bonnie's face. I had to agree, it was scary.

"I'm only trying to be nice rabbit," said Candy.

"Hitting on my girlfriend," Bonnie growled.

Candy smiled at us. I had a bad feeling about this right now. It seemed like Candy was egging Bonnie on for some reason.

"I know that you would agree when I say that she's sexy."

"Watch your mouth," said Bonnie.

"Well, I know you agree with me."

I blushed. Did Bonnie really think that I was sexy? Bonnie punched him in the face. I quickly pulled him back before things got worst. Cindy slapped herself in the face. Candy fell onto the floor. He looked up at him and smiled.

"That's Spring Bonnie's son for ya," he said, "he's protects his lady love just like his old man."

"Keep him out of this," Bonnie hissed.

"How do you know about his father," I asked.

"I knew Spring Bonnie and Golden Freddy way back and I saw your boyfriend when he was only a little kid. He was so full of life just like his dead mother."

"CANDY!" Cindy shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE!"

His mother?

"Huh what," said Toy Bonnie scratching his head.

Bonnie punched the wall. I saw that he was really pissed. He stormed out of the room.

"Bonnie," I called running after him.

Toy Bonnie was right behind me. We ran after him. Bonnie bashed the door open. I tried to go after him but Cindy held out her arm stopping me.

"Let me go," I cried, "Bonnie needs me!"

"And what would you say to him," she replied.

I stopped.

"I thought so," said Cindy, "Candy went too far this time. He always hated Spring Bonnie and now he's taking it on his son too."

"What happened with Spring Bonnie and Candy," I asked.

'I don't know but all I know is that he's always hated him. Fazbear made a mistake sending that kid here."

"Bonnie," I whispered.

"Oh poor thing," said a voice.

I turned around to see Candy standing there with the others. I glared at him. He titled his head at me. Toy Bonnie glared at him too.

"I went a bit far," said Candy, "but oh well. The kid shouldn't really be so sensitive."

I punched him in the face. Blink was about to attack me but Cindy stopped him. She glared at her brother.

"Toy Bonnie," I said, "let's go."

"Right," he replied

"Thanks Cindy," I called, "I hope we can talk some more."

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Love 2, his pain

#

I walked around the pizzeria looking for Bonnie. I checked every room, even the office where the night guard was. I didn't really care about the guard right now. Bonnie was my only worry. I searched all over the pizzeria but couldn't find him. I sat down on the roof looking out at the city. Where was he? Did he go somewhere that I didn't know about?

I was beginning to worry. I wanted my Bonnie. I sighed and closed my eyes. I heard music coming from the other side of the roof. I opened my eyes and followed it. Sure enough there he was playing his guitar. I sighed with relief, at least he was safe. I walked toward him but stopped. Should I go to him? Of course I should, I'm his girlfriend after all and he needed me. I walked forward and stopped in front of him.

"Bonnie," I said.

He stopped playing and looked up at me. He let out a sigh.

"Bonnie, is there anything I can do for you," I asked.

He didn't answer.

"I understand that you don't want to talk about your mother and I'll leave you alone if you want. Just say so and I'll leave."

I turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. I looked down at him.

"Stay," he said.

I nodded and sat down beside him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I'm always here for you," I said.

"I know," he replied.

"When you're really to talk, I'll listen."

"I know."

We stayed like this for a while. I grabbed his hand. He squeezed my hand. I closed my eyes.

"I really do think that you're sexy," he said.

"I know," I replied.

I've always known. He was my boyfriend after all. Why wouldn't he think that?

"I think you're beautiful too."

"I know, you tell me that every day."

"I mean it too."

"I know."

"I know other men find you attractive and it drives me crazy."

"You don't have anything to worry about. I love you and only you."

"I know."

I opened my eyes and stared at him. He turned to me and we kissed. I wish I could make he feel better. I wish I could do more for him. My poor Bonnie needed me and I couldn't think of anything for him. All I was good for was causing him pain. Why would he put up with me for as long as he had? I've never know.

#

I walked down to the stage room. I figured that Bonnie needed some time to calm down some more without me hovering over him. I saw Mangle and Foxy sitting at pirate cove. They were embracing each other. I sighed and walked to one of the table. I sat down and just sat there. They must've seen me because they came over.

"Hey Toy Chica, what's wrong," Mangle asked.

"Yeah where's Bon," said Foxy, "he's not with you?"

"Something happened today to piss Bonnie off and I'm afraid that it's my fault."

"Why did you two fight," Foxy asked.

"Well, no but it started because of me," I replied, "we went greet that new restaurant across the street and the owner just started attacking Bonnie vocally."

"Okay so what does that have to do with you?"

"He started hitting on me."

"Oh yeah, that makes Bon crazy when another guy hits on you," said Foxy, "I feel the same way when a guy hits on Mangle.

"Oh Foxy," said Mangle, "later, Toy Chica, it's not your fault. I'm sure there is something you can do for him."

"What?"

"You could try your browses again."

"I don't think even them could help now."

"Hey Toy Chica," said Toy Bonnie, "how's Bonnie doing?"

"He's still mad," I replied.

"Oh, I talked with Freddy and he'll have a word with Bonnie."

"I need to find Spring Bonnie. Maybe he can help."

#

I found Spring Bonnie with Golden Freddy and the puppet. They were working some kind of project. I knocked on the door. They looked and waved to me.

"Spring Bonnie, can I talk to you," I asked, "it's about Bonnie."

He stood up and walked toward me. We walked to an empty room. He closed the door behind him and turned to me.

"Okay, what's wrong with my son," he asked.

I told him everything that happened. He shook his head. He swore under his breath. I stared at him.

"Freddy shouldn't have sent him," he said, "Candy would tear into him."

"Please, tell me something," I said, "what happened to Bonnie's mother?"

"I killed her or rather Springtrap killed her."

"Oh," I replied.

"She was so beautiful and she loved our son so much. She gave her own life for her own child. I remember her jumping between Springtrap and Bonnie. She died protecting her child and that's why I love her."

"You must've loved her a lot."

"Yes, I loved her more than anything in this world. I would give her the world if I could. I did give her something she always wanted; a child."

"She sounds wonderful."

"She was, she was a lot like you."

"Huh?"

"You remind so much like her."

He smiled as he remembered something. I stared at him.

"I'm just glad that Bonnie found someone like you. I should've volunteered to go to save him the pain."

"Why does Candy hate you?"

"He was in love with Bonnie's mother too. He never got over the fact that she chose me."

"Oh," I said.

"I'll have a word with Freddy. I know that my son doesn't need me now. what he needs is you. Go to him and show him that you love him."

I sighed.

"I did but I don't know if that was enough."

"I'm sure it was."

#

Bonnie was on the stage now when I came back into the room. I saw him sitting there. I sighed and into the room. He got up and walked toward me.

"Hey Bonnie," I said.

He grabbed me and pulled me toward him. I fell into his chest. I looked up at him. He stared down at me. Maybe Spring Bonnie was right; maybe all he needed was love. I wrapped my arms around him. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this," he said.

"Its fine," I replied, "I would go through hell if that meant I could be with you."

I looked up at him. We kissed. The room faded away just leaving us flowing in space. I stroked his head as we kissed. His arms held me tighter. We pulled away and I placed my head onto his chest. I closed my eyes and smiled. I could feel his chin on my head. We ended up sitting on stage now. I didn't notice the others watching us. We kept our arms around each other. I began to drift to sleep.

#

I woke up to see Mangle staring down at me. I popped up and wiped the sleep from my eyes. She stared at me. I blinked at her. She pointed to the side of me. I looked down and saw Bonnie fast asleep. I looked at her blushing.

"You guys fell asleep like that last night," she said.

"That happens a lot," I said standing up.

"I bet," she said, "I've noticed that you two are sleeping together lately. Should we be excepting more little ones running around?"

I blushed.

"What about you and Foxy," I said, "I'm sure you guys are to no good in there."

She blushed.

"I thought so."

She shook her head. I smiled. We walked away to the kitchen for some breakfast. I opened the door and stepped inside. We got to the kitchen and grabbed some cereal and ate. We cleaned our bowls and walked out of the kitchen.

"So, what happened yesterday," she asked.

I told her everything that happened. She gasped in horror.

"Poor Bonnie," she said, "mentioning his dead mother isn't very nice."

"Yeah, I hate Candy for it."

"He better hope that Foxy doesn't get his hands on him."

"Yeah, they are best friends."

We walked into the stage room where we saw Foxy and Bonnie talking. Bonnie seemed back to normal which was a good thing, I sighed with relief. I had my Bonnie back.

#

#

#

Love 3, girls' night

#

I sat down at pirate cove with Mangle. We talked about Toy Bonnie's crush on Cindy. I did like Cindy; she seemed to be on our side. I told Mangle about her relationship with Candy. Mangle laughed. I nodded.

"That sounds interesting."

"It almost reminds your relationship with the boys."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

She giggled. I felt something bump into my back. I spun around to see Foxy standing there. He looked at me for a moment then jumped down from the stage. He walked toward the main stage where Freddy and Chica were tending to their children.

"Hey," said Mangle, "do you still train with Golden Freddy?"

"Sometimes," I replied, "but he says that I'm doing really well with my powers now that I don't need it as much."

"Okay."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, we never get to hang out much anymore. I'm always with Foxy and you with Bonnie then you train with Golden Freddy. It's like we barely have enough time for us anymore. Ya know girl time."

"Yeah, you're right," I said, "We should do a girls night."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, we can even ask Chica if she was to join us."

"Sounds good to me."

"Cool, I'll ask Chica. She could use a break from being mom."

"Hey Chica," I called.

Chica turned and walked toward us. I waved to her. She stopped holding her daughter in her arms. She definitely needed some girl time.

"Yes," she said.

"Mangle and I want to have a girls' night. Do you want to join us? You definitely need one."

"I can't," she said, "I've got little ones to take care of."

"I think it's a wonderful idea," said a voice.

We looked to see Freddy and Foxy standing there.

"Freddy," said Chica.

"You should go out tonight," he said.

"But what about the children?"

"Bon and I can help him take care of them," said Foxy, "you need a break."

"I guess so," she said, "But you do know what to do, right Freddy?"

"I'll be fine Chica," Freddy replied, "You go have fun."

"That settles that, then," I said.

"Hey Bon," Foxy called walking toward Bonnie; who just appeared.

#

We stood at the main entrance waiting for Chica. She finally showed up with Foxy and Bonnie pushing her along. She was listing off things they needed to do for the babies.

"Chica stop already," said Foxy, "we go it."

"Go have fun with the girls;" said Bonnie, "the kids will be fine."

"Alright but..."

"Enough," They shouted.

We giggled.

"Come on Chica," said Mangle.

She grabbed Chica by the arm and dragged her out the door. I was about the follow behind them when Bonnie grabbed my hand. I looked at him. He kissed me. I kissed him back. Foxy stood there smiling.

"Have fun," said Bonnie.

"Thanks," I said, "we will."

I got outside and the girls were waiting for me. Mangle titled her head to the side. I giggled and we headed to the car. Chica drove while Mangle sat in the front seat. I sat in the back. We drove around town laughing about our past.

"One time when we were fifteen," said Chica, "Foxy and Bonnie got so bored, so they took a balloon and filled it with paint and put it in the office. The night guard sat down and the balloon went off covering him in paint."

We laughed.

"What happened next," Mangle asked.

"The guard was so mad, he quit that night," Chica replied, "Golden Freddy scored them but they did it again to but this time Freddy and boy Freddy was mad. He chased them around the pizzeria. I thought that they were dead."

"Did Freddy catch them," I asked.

"No, they're too fast for him," Chica replied, "those two could out run a train if you let them."

Mangle giggled.

"That reminds me of the time when Toy Bonnie put food coloring in Toy Freddy's tea."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," I said, "it looked like blood. It was like he was drinking blood. Boy was Toy Freddy pissed."

"Remember when Balloon Boy put a sick bomb in the vents?"

"Yup, the whole pizzeria stacked for a week."

"That's nothing," said Chica, "Foxy could do that two times a week when we were kids but have they ever replaced the posters with inappoate pictures?"

"No," I said, "They did that?"

"Foxy did," said Chica, "Bonnie just drew on them."

"I bet Golden Freddy wasn't happy."

"Nope, either was Spring Bonnie. They got punished for it big time."

"I can't picture Bonnie doing any of that," I said.

"Oh Bonnie mellowed out with age but Foxy still has his wild side."

We came to the theater. I remembered this was where Bonnie and I had our first date. I smiled as the memory came back. Chica parked the car and we went inside.

"Does Bonnie like romantic movies," I asked Chica.

"Nope," she replied, "he can't stand them but I'm sure that he'll put up with them for you if you ask him."

"What about Foxy," Mangle asked.

"Oh no," said Chica, "he runs at the sight of a romantic movie. I remember that's how I kept him at bay as a kid. It was so funny that he avoided them like the plague."

"Really, we watched a romance movie the other day."

"Well, he wants to make you happy so he might put up with them for you."

We decided on a movie about a girl fighting for her family. We walked into the theater and sat down. The movie started and the room fell silent. The movie was pretty good and had some sad part too. I looked over at Mangle. She was crying at one of the sad parts. I looked over at Chica. She was crying too. It felt nice just us girls. I watched as the girl ran across the screen knocking a guard down trying save her son. I imagined having a child of my own someday. I wondered how they would look.

The movie ended and we left the theater. We got the car and climbed inside. Mangle got to drive this time. We rode around until we came to a restaurant. We decided to give a bit. She pulled into the parking lot. Soon as she parked the car we walked inside. The wait wasn't too long. We were seated pretty quickly. The waiter had a British accent. It did sound really sexy though but not enough for me to want him.

We ordered and he walked away. we sat there talking until the food arrived. We ate and talked more about our past.

"So, Freddy never misbehave," Mangle asked.

"Well, he has but not like Foxy and Bonnie did," said Chica, "but after what happened with his parents; Bonnie rarely joined Foxy's pranks."

"Oh," I said.

"So what did Freddy do," Mangle asked.

"Well, he got them back for the paint balloon."

"How," I asked.

"He took Foxy's hook and tipped it in black paint and used it to scratch up pirate cove. Foxy was so pissed that he took Freddy's hat and didn't give it back for a month."

'What did he do to Bonnie," I asked.

"Oh, well let's just say that Bonnie woke up, upside down."

"He tied him upside down," Mangle asked.

"Yep, he took the black paint and painted Bonnie's face. Bonnie didn't like that so he took Freddy's mike and hid it in the basement."

"Wow," I said.

It was hard to imagine Bonnie doing all this. I could picture Foxy since he seemed like the type but Bonnie. No, not my Bonnie, I couldn't picture that. We finished our meal and decided to head back to the pizzeria. I drive back this time. Mangle was worried because according to her I drive too fast. I didn't notice. I drove back to the pizzeria. Mangle held onto the seat tightly.

"Stop being a baby," I said, "I'm going the speed limit."

"No, you aren't," she replied.

"You are kind of going a little fast," said Chica.

"Not, I'm not."

"Chica, don't argue with her," said Mangle, "she doesn't listen."

"Shut up Mangle," I groaned.

We arrived at the pizzeria. Mangle swore she'll never let me drive again. I rolled my eyes as I undid my seat belt. We walked to the doors and I saw Toy Bonnie across the street talking with Cindy. I tapped Mangle on the shoulder and pointed. She giggled when she saw him. He looked like someone hit him in the butt with arrows.

"Aw, I think he's in love," said Mangle.

"That's so cute," said Chica.

We giggled and made our way back inside. I heard Foxy screaming as if he fell off of something. Mangle heard it too and went running to him. Chica and I walked into the stage room. Foxy on the floor holding his leg that looked bent. I noticed at launder in the middle of the room. Bonnie knelt down and grabbed Foxy's leg. He turned it one way and the leg snapped back. Foxy let out a scream of pain.

"Thanks Bon," he said, "That freakin' hurts."

"Maybe you should avoid launders bud," said Bonnie.

"Yeah maybe," said Foxy.

"Foxy," Mangle cried, "are you alright?"

"Hey girls," said Foxy, "I'm fine."

Chica walked off to find Freddy and the babies. I walked toward them.

"What happened," I asked.

"I fell off that freakin' launder," Foxy groaned.

"You're so clumsy Foxy," said Bonnie.

"Oh Shut up Bon," Foxy swore.

Mangle helped him up. Foxy moved his leg trying to see if it was working right.

"Thanks Bon," he said, "You always were good with your hands."

"Thanks," said Bonnie.

"How was girls night," Bonnie asked.

"Fun," we replied.

"We heard about some things you two did as kids," said Mangle.

"What did Chica tell you," Foxy asked sounding nervous.

"About the paint balloon and the night guard," I replied.

"Oh, yeah that was fun," said Foxy, "I believe I told BB about that."

"You shouldn't have," I said, "He'll do it too."

Mangle yawned and reached out her arms.

"If he does then I'm sure Freddy would make him clean up," she said, "I'm tired, let's go Foxy,"

"Right," said Foxy.

They headed to pirate cove. I rolled my eyes. Bonnie wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked up at him.

"We should go to bed too," he said.

I smiled and nodded. We walked down the hall and headed to the room that became our room. We walked in. I turned to him. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him and we lied down on their bed.

"Good night," he said.

"Good night," I replied.

We kissed. I rolled over and he held me close. I smiled and heard him fall asleep. I looked over my shoulder and smiled. He looks so cute when he sleeps. I turned over and snuggled closer to him.

"Good night, my bunny," I whispered before closing my eyes.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Love 4, birthday

#

I woke up the next morning and sat up. Bonnie was still asleep. I smiled and got up. I walked out of the room. a cream pie threw at my face. I quickly jumped to the side. I saw Toy Bonnie standing there with a groan.

"What the heck," I shouted, "What was that for!"

"You don't know what day it is," he said, "Don't remember the tradition."

"Wait, you only do that when it's someone's birthday," I said.

"Dud, happy birthday Toy Chica," he said.

I groaned. I had forgotten about my birthday. Toy Bonnie always threw a cream pie at the birthday person in the morning. I hated it but it brought something to the day. I knew that he loved doing it. When his birthday came around we all hit him with pies. He walked away waving to me. I groaned rubbing the back of my head.

"Hey Toy Chica," said Mangle, "I see that Toy Bonnie tried that pie thing."

"Yeah," I groaned.

"Happy Birthday," she said.

"Thanks."

"So, what does Bonnie have plan for today?"

"I haven't told him about it's my birthday," I replied.

"You didn't," she gasped, "Toy Chica, don't you know that the best part of the birthday is the boyfriend?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, Toy Freddy is waiting for us. Come on, I'm sure the puppet made you a birthday breakfast by now."

#

We entered the kitchen and Chica stood there with the puppet. she glared at me when she saw me.

"Why didn't you tell me that it's your birthday today," she asked.

"I forgot all about it," I replied.

"Well, we're celebrating it," said Chica,

"She didn't even tell Bonnie," said Mangle.

"Mangle, don't tell her that," I groaned.

"You have to tell your boyfriend when your birthday is."

She left the room and the puppet flowed toward me. I stared at him.

"Your breakfast is on the table," he said before leaving.

Mangle had left the room. I saw the food on the table for me. I sat down and ate. Toy Freddy and Freddy came into the room.

"There's the birthday girl," said Toy Freddy.

"It's your birthday," Freddy asked.

I nodded.

"Well then we must celebrate it."

They left the room. I sighed and finished eating. I finished and did the dishes. I came out of the room and left a hand bound my back. I looked over my shoulder and saw Foxy standing there. He waved to me.

"Hey, Mangle just told me," he said, "Happy Birthday Toy Chica."

"Thanks," I replied.

He jabbed my arm. I glared at him.

"You should've told Bonnie," he said, "I'm sure he would make it special."

I knew that someone else would tell him sooner or later. I rolled my eyes. I heard Balloon Boy behind me. I turned around and he flew a water balloon at my face.

"Thanks BB," I said.

"Hey what was that for BB," Foxy asked.

"He does this during someone's birthday," I replied, "it's how his says happy birthday."

"Okay."

He handed me a towel. I thanked him and took it. I wiped my face and noticed that Foxy and Balloon Boy were gone. I sighed and walked down the hall. I got to the stage. Bonnie was standing there with Chica. I'm sure that she was telling him that it was my birthday. His eyes widened and I giggled. He looked so cute.

#

I sat on the stage just relaxing. I closed my eyes as I leaned and heard footsteps coming up to me. I opened my eyes and saw Bonnie standing there. I smiled at him. I gestured for him to sit down. He sat down. I grabbed his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me about your birthday," he asked.

"I've forgot all about it," I replied, "I don't know when yours is either."

"I thought you would have asked my dad that."

"I never thought about that after what happened with Candy."

He leaned down beside me. He touched my cheek. I stared into his eyes. I touched his face. We kissed.

"If I've known about your birthday then I would have planned something for you," he said.

"You don't need to," I said, "just having you by my side is all that I want."

We kissed again. All I wanted was him here beside me. I placed my head on his chest. This was all I needed. I just needed my bunny right beside me. No gifts, just him right here with me. I kissed him. He smiled down at me. I smiled back.

#

I stood in the back room. Chica had thrown me in here without telling me why. I groaned and tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. I knew that they locked the door or something was against it. I groaned again and thought about teleporting out of the room. Sometimes, I forget that I can do that. I was about to do that when the door opened.

"You can come out now," said Mangle.

"What the hell," I cried out.

I came out of the room and gasped as I saw that the stage room was decorated for a party. The others were standing there.

"SURPRISE!" they shouted.

"You like it," Mangle asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"It was Bonnie's idea."

Bonnie walked toward us. Mangle walked away to Foxy. I stared up at Bonnie. He smiled at me. I hugged him. He didn't have to do this.

"I hope you like it," he said, "I had to talk to Freddy into it."

"It's perfect," I said.

"Good, I want your birthday to be special."

I blushed.

"Come on, everyone wants to see the birthday girl."

We walked to the others and everyone wished me a happy birthday. I know they didn't need to but they did. Bonnie pulled out his guitar and stood on stage. Mangle pulled me to the front of the stage. Foxy wrinkled to Bonnie.

"I wrote this for the birthday girl," he said, "I love you angel."

I blushed as he started playing. The song was beautiful and spoke volumes of his feelings for me. I held my hands to my chest as I listened. He began to sing and did he have a good singing voice. The others listened too. Foxy and Mangle wrapped their arms around each other. Freddy and Chica held each other in their arms. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy stood there smiling. Golden Freddy, the puppet and Spring Bonnie watched from a distance. Balloon Boy and JJ clapped their hands together.

Bonnie reached out and grabbed my hand. He pulled me on stage. I blushed as he sang to me. The song stopped and Bonnie put his hands on my shoulders and kissed me. I kissed him back. The others cheered as we kissed.

"Happy Birthday angel," he said.

"Thank you, my bunny," I said.

We kissed again. The party went on still. Mangle pulled me to where the presents were waiting for me. I opened them. They were great gifts but the best gift I got was for later. Bonnie pulled me to the side while the others were talking. I stared at him.

"What's up," I asked.

He had a hand behind his back. He pulled out a box. I gasped and took it. I opened the box and saw the most beautiful locket I've ever seen. I stared up at him.

"Open it," he said, "there's something inside."

I opened the locket and saw a picture of us staring back at me. There were words on the lid too. I blushed as I read it.

 _To my angel_

 _I love you, Bonnie._

I looked up at him. He smiled. I jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"I love it," I said.

"I thought you would."

We kissed again. Mangle walked toward us and I showed her the locket. This was my favorite present.

"Wow, that's beautiful," she said.

"Read what it says," I said.

"Aw, that's sweet Bonnie."

Bonnie blushed.

"We should show Chica this," said Mangle.

#

I walked into Bonnie and my room. He sat there on the bed. He looked up at me. I had the locket around my neck. I didn't want to take it off, not ever. He smiled at me. I smiled back. I walked toward him and sat down grabbing his arm.

"Did you have fun," he asked.

"Yes, thanks to you," I said.

He seemed nervous for some reason. I titled my head at him. He rubbed the back of his head.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"There's another part to your gift," he said.

"Oh Bonnie, you've done enough already," I said, "You don't need to do more."

"This is something to show my love," he said, "I've to do this for awhile but I didn't know how you would react."

"What," I asked.

He leaned forward and kissed me. I closed my eyes leaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He deepened the kiss which was something he never did before. His hand moved up and down my body. I groaned with pleasure. His hand ended up on my butt. I was fine with that. We lied down onto the bed. I realized what he wanted and I wanted it too. We pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

"You sure," he asked.

"Yes," I replied, "I've wanted to for a long time."

"Me too."

We kissed again. His wandered all over my body, I wanted him to take me right here and now. He was over me in a flash and our mouths never stopped moving.

"I love you," I said in between kisses.

"I love you too," he replied in between kisses.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Love 5, nightmare strikes

#

I couldn't get what happened in my head from last night out. I blushed as the images ran in my head. I loved that last night. I sat in the kitchen with Mangle and Chica. We were making breakfast for the others. Mangle tapped my shoulder. I looked up at her.

"You okay," she asked, "you've been acting strange all morning."

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Sounds to me like you got lucky last night," said Chica, "I know that face. I had that face when Freddy and I first did it."

"Chica," I cried.

"Wait what," said Mangle, "Did you guys have…"

"Yes," I replied.

She covered her mouth with her hands. I glared at her.

"Oh cone on, it's not like you and Foxy don't do it."

"Well, exactly no, Foxy is too afraid to."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, I'm not."

"That doesn't sound like him," said Chica, "Foxy is usually the first one to start something and Bonnie usually falls behind him."

"Well not this time," said Mangle.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," said Chica.

"Hey girls," Freddy said popping his head into the room.

"It's getting a bit wild out here."

"We'll almost done," said Chica, "tell them to wait a few seconds."

Freddy left the room. I sighed as we finished up and carried everything out to the stage room.

"About damn time," said Foxy.

"We're starving here."

"Don't be rude," said Chica, "or you'll won't get any."

"Fine," Foxy groaned.

I looked around and noticed that Bonnie wasn't in the room. I walked off and started looking for him. I found him standing there in an empty room. He was looking at a picture of a pink bunny. I hide behind the door frame and peered inside.

"Wish you were here mom," he said before putting the photo back on the wall where it was hanging from. I saw Spring Bonnie was sitting in the room too. He walked toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She would be proud of the man you've become," he said.

"I wonder how she would feel about my friends," said Bonnie.

"She would love them and she would love your girlfriend too."

"Yeah, I know they would've got along."

"Bonnie, I want to know that I'm sorry and that I've never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know dad," Bonnie replied.

"I'm proud of her," he said, "The woman I love died protecting the child she loves and remember that child was you."

"I know," Bonnie replied.

Spring Bonnie slapped his back and walked away. Bonnie turned to look at him.

"Don't ever let her see you sad," he said, "live a good life and always smile. That's what your mother would have wanted for you. I think that Toy Chica is a reason to smile enough."

I jumped back as he walked out of the room. I waited until he was gone going into the room.

"Bonnie," I called.

He turned to me and waved. I walked toward him grabbing his arm.

"You alright," I asked

"Yeah," he said, "just catching up with my dad."

I looked at the picture on the wall.

"Is that your mother," I asked.

"Yes," he said, "this is the only picture of her."

"She's pretty," I said, "You have her eyes."

"Yeah, that's what I was told my whole life," he said.

"Well you do and I think they're beautiful."

He grabbed my hand. I stared at him. He stared back at me. we looked at the picture together.

"I wish you met her," he said, "She would've loved you."

"I'm sure that I would've loved her too," I replied.

We kissed.

"Come on, breakfast is ready. You must be starving."

"Yeah," he said.

I heard a sound coming from his stomach. He blushed and I giggled until my stomach growled. I blushed he smiled.

"Sounds like you're hungry too," he said

"Yeah," I replied, "let's go."

#

The day was pretty calm for the rest of the day. I sat on the stage watching Mangle and Foxy talking while holding hands. I smiled and saw Toy Freddy running out of the kitchen with a pizza box in his hands. I rolled my eyes as Chica came out chasing him. Toy Bonnie jumped back as they ran past him. I saw that he had pink flower on his chest. I giggled realizing that he had been seeing Cindy these past few days.

I got up and walked toward him. I bounded his arm. He looked at me rubbing his arm.

"Off to see Cindy," I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh come on," I said, "You can't fool me. I know since we first met her you've been acting different. So, you really like her, huh?"

"Yeah," he said, "she's awesome, I've been teaching her how play guitar."

"Maybe you could get more than just lessons out of that, huh?"

"I don't know, I mean she mentioned that she thought that Bonnie was cute."

"Oh she did, did she," I growled.

"Hey I didn't mean anything by that," he said.

"I know," I said.

"She knows that Bonnie is yours so, I don't think she'll try anything."

'Well then, I wish you the best of luck,"

"Thanks," he said, "I better get going."

"Good luck," I called.

I hoped that he got a girlfriend. He was annoying at times but he desires happiness. I looked over at the corner of the room to where Bonnie was standing talking to Freddy. I smiled and walked off leaving them to talk. I walked down the hall leading to the office. Maybe I should scar the guard. I removed my face and walked toward the office. The guard was checking the cameras when I got there. This was my chance.

I walked toward the door but felt a hand grab mine. I looked and saw Bonnie standing there. I smiled and he smiled back. I put my face back on.

"What's up," I asked.

"I was wondering," he said, "do you want to go for a walk with me."

I smiled and nodded.

#

"So, why did you ask me to come with you," I asked.

"I wanted to spend some alone time with you," he said.

"Oh, okay," I said, "I'm glad."

He smiled and walked down the sidewalk holding hands. It was such a beautiful day outside. I loved it. We walked to the park. We stepped into the park and continued. We got to the lake which beautiful with the sun reflecting off it. We stood there staring out into the lake. I placed my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. His head leaned against mine as we stared out the lake.

"It's so beautiful outside here," I said.

"Yes," he said, "but not as beautiful as you."

I blushed. We kissed. We sat down still kissing. There was nothing better than being with my bunny. We laid down on the ground and he laid on top of me. We pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. I could get lost in his eyes. We kissed again.

 _ **"Hello,"**_ said a voice.

We looked up and saw a black bear animatronic standing there. He glanced down at us. we sat up and still continued to stare at him.

"Who are you," said Bonnie getting protective.

 _ **"I am Nightmare,"**_ the creature replied, _**"I've come for you."**_

He launched himself at us. Bonnie held up his arm. Nightmare landed on top of him. They fell back onto the ground. I got up and kicked him in the back of the head. Nightmare roared and looked at me. He grabbed my foot and threw me aside.

"Toy Chica!" Bonnie cried.

I looked up and saw Nightmare turning back to Bonnie. He held his up crawls and swung them down. The crawls cut through his chest. I got up and ran toward them. I jumped up and swung my foot onto his head. Nightmare roared again.

 _ **"Get away you foolish girl,"**_ he growled crawling at my leg.

I fell onto the ground. Bonnie punched Nightmare in the face sending him flying. He got up and ran to my side.

"Toy Chica," he said, "you alright?"

"Bonnie," I said, "You're hurt."

"Its fine," he said, "I'm more worried about you."

I saw Nightmare getting up and walking toward us. I quickly pulled Bonnie to the side. Nightmare's crawls dug into my back. I let out a cry of pain.

"Toy Chica," Bonnie cried.

I began to feel weak. My eyes slowly began to close. Bonnie's voice began to fade away. I reached up and touched his face. He called out my name again. I couldn't see anything now. I felt my eyes closing.

"Bonnie," I whispered before passing out.

#

I woke up and found that Bonnie and Nightmare were gone. I jumped up and looked around but couldn't see either of them.

"Bonnie," I called.

No answer. I held my head as the images came back at once. That's right we were attacked by some strange animatronic. Where was Bonnie? Did the animatronic take him? I began to panic. Bonnie was gone. I had to get back to the pizzeria and tell the others. I ran down the path heading out of the park.

"HELP SOMEONE!" I cried.

"Help, he took my boyfriend!"

I ran down the sidewalk shouting. I had to get help. Bonnie was in trouble. I needed the others' help. That thing was strong and it would take all of us to get him back.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Love 6, save Bonnie

#

I ran through the doors of the pizzeria calling out Freddy's name I ran into the stage room screaming. Everyone was in the stage room. They looked and saw me running in like a crazy person. Mangle ran over and grabbed my shoulders.

"Toy Chica," she said, "What's wrong, where's Bonnie? Wasn't he with you?"

Tears fell down my face as the images came back. Foxy and Freddy walked toward me. Mangle looked at Freddy.

"What happened," Foxy asked, "Where's Bon?"

I told them everything. They gasped in horror.

"Everyone," Freddy called.

They all came running when he called.

"Bonnie has been taken, we must rescue him."

"But Freddy," said Chica, "where should we look?"

"Let's try the old abandoned warehouses," said Freddy.

"Wait Freddy," said Golden Freddy, "Toy Chica you said that he was taken by an animatronic called Nightmare, right?"

"Yes," I replied.

"We need help," said Spring Bonnie, "Nightmare is too powerful."

"Then what would you have me do," Freddy asked, "this is your son, we're talking about."

"I know," said Spring Bonnie, "but we need Candy's help."

"Why him," Mangle asked.

"He and I tangled with Nightmare before to save Bonnie's mother and we need everyone to fight him."

"I'm not sure that he won't help us," said Golden Freddy.

"It's worth a try," said Foxy, "we got to save my best friend."

"Fine," said Freddy, "we'll ask Candy for help."

#

Candy laughed as we told him why were there. Cindy growled at him.

"You except me to help you," said Candy, "after you took Daisy from me."

"She chose me," said Spring Bonnie, "Please Candy, my son's life is that sake here."

"No," Candy hissed, "I'll never help you."

"Please," I begged, "I love him."

"Sorry girlie," said Candy, "but I'm not helping that kid. No way."

"Then I'll help them," said Cindy.

"You will," said Toy Bonnie happily.

Cindy nodded.

"CINDY!" Candy shouted, "no one will help them."

"Oh give it a rest Candy," Cindy growled, "Daisy is dead and I know that you know that. There's no reason to hold that anymore."

"I refuse," Candy hissed.

"Then I'll go," said Cindy, "Daisy wouldn't let her kid get hurt and if you really do love her then you would save her child."

Candy hissed at her.

"You know I'm right," she said, "Come on, let's go save your friend."

"Cindy," I said, "Thank you very much."

"Don't thank me yet girl;" said Cindy, "we still go to save your boy."

We were about to turn around when Candy made a growl. I looked over my shoulder at him. He growled at us then threw his arms on the air.

"Fine," he said, "I'll help you but I'm only doing this for Daisy, not you."

'That's all I ask," said Spring Bonnie.

#

We searched all over town until we got to the old abandoned warehouses. I wanted to find Bonnie soon.

"This is the last place we haven't check yet Freddy," said Golden Freddy.

"Bonnie must be inside," said Freddy.

He opened the door and Nightmare stood there waiting for us. I gasped as I saw him standing there. He grinned at us.

"Nightmare," said Spring Bonnie.

 _ **"Ah, Freddy, Foxy and Chica, you finally came at last,"**_ he said.

"What do you mean," Foxy asked, "we were excepting us?"

 _ **"Of course, I've been waiting for you all."**_

"Where is my son," Spring Bonnie shouted.

 _ **"Ah Golden Freddy, puppet, Spring Bonnie, Cindy and Candy too, I haven't see you in forever. So, he's your son, huh, Spring Bonnie?"**_

"Where is he," I asked, "what have you done with him?!"

 _ **"He's right here,"**_ he said stepping to the side.

 _ **"Oh Bonnie, come right on out and let them see your new look."**_

I heard the sound heavy footsteps coming toward us. a creature that looked like my Bonnie stepped out from the shadow. I gasped in horror.

"B-Bonnie," I cried out.

 _ **"Meet Nightmare Bonnie,"**_ said Nightmare, _**"He's beautiful isn't he? I've rebuilt him from scratch. What do you think?"**_

"No Bonnie," I cried with tears falling down my face.

Nightmare laughed and turned to Nightmare Bonnie.

 _ **"Bring me Freddy, Foxy and Chica alive the rest, kill them all."**_

Nightmare Bonnie roared taking a step forward. Spring Bonnie got in his way. Nightmare Bonnie roared at him.

"Son," said Spring Bonnie, "please, it's me your father."

Nightmare Bonnie swung his arm back into the air.

"Look out Spring," Candy shouted jumping into the air.

He kicked Nightmare Bonnie in the head. The creature wasn't even reacting to that kick. He grabbed Candy and threw him aside then sent Spring Bonnie flying back. He ran toward us but Foxy punched him in the face.

"FOXY!" I shouted.

Mangle put her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and she shook her head. I looked back at them. Nightmare Bonnie's head turned to the side.

"Snap out of it Bon," Foxy shouted, "I know my best friend is in here somewhere."

Nightmare Bonnie let out a roar.

"Foxy move," Freddy shouted.

Foxy just stood there as Nightmare Bonnie ripped off part of his ear. Mangle gasped in horror. They started fighting. Nightmare watched from the shadows with a grin on his face. Nightmare Bonnie knocked Foxy down onto the floor. Freddy and Chica ran at him.

"Bonnie it's us," said Freddy.

"Your friends," said Chica, "Remember the pact we made together when were kids."

"That's right," said Foxy, "We promised to always have each other's back. We made that pact after your mother died. Remember that BON?!"

The three of them fell onto the floor. Nightmare Bonnie held up his hand but Nightmare called out him. He turned to look at him.

 _ **"I want them alive,"**_ he said, _**"Kill the others."**_

The puppet, Golden Freddy and Cindy stood in front of us toys. Nightmare Bonnie roared walking toward us. He charged at us. Golden Freddy sent a blast at him. Nightmare Bonnie moved that sent the attack flying back. Golden Freddy went flying as the attack hit his chest. The puppet flew toward him but Nightmare Bonnie grabbed him by the throat and roared into his face. He threw him aside causing him to hit the wall.

Cindy ran at him only to get caught by his crawls.

"Cindy," Toy Bonnie cried, "I'm coming!"

Nightmare Bonnie knocked him down with one hand and sent Cindy flying into him. Toy Freddy ran to help them but Nightmare Bonnie knocked him down with one punch. Mangle and I stood there as he approached us. The tears fell down my face as every moment I spend with my bunny flashed in my mind. This wasn't my Bonnie anymore.

"Bonnie," I cried.

Mangle ran toward him. Nightmare Bonnie swung his arm knocking her down onto the floor. Foxy had woken up and saw this.

"MANGLE!" he shouted.

He jumped up into the air but Nightmare Bonnie held up his fist and Foxy hit it. He fell back beside Mangle. He reached out for her. Nightmare Bonnie walked toward me. I backed away staring at him. He roared at me.

"Bonnie," I said, "please stop this. You're hurting your friends and your father."

Nightmare smirked at us as Nightmare Bonnie backed me up against a wall. I looked behind me. He swung his arm up into the air.

"Please Bonnie," I begged, "I don't want to hurt you."

I teleported out of the way at the last second. Nightmare Bonnie turned around and roared. I stared at him with tears going down my face. He walked toward me.

"Bonnie, it's me," I cried, "Toy Chica, your angel."

He held up his arm and I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and looked. Nightmare Bonnie was standing there frozen. My eyes widened as he stood there.

 _ **"What?! What happened?!"**_

 _ **"Toy...Chica..."**_

I looked at him with tears falling down my eyes. I reached up and touched his face. He stared into my eyes.

"Bonnie," I said, "it's me."

 _ **"My angel….My Toy Chica…."**_

He let out a scream before falling backwards to the ground. I ran to his side. I knelt down and grabbed his hand.

"Bonnie," I cried, "please wake up. Bonnie, wake up my bunny."

 _ **"NOOO!"**_ Nightmare cried out.

He ran toward me and grabbed my throat bashing me against the wall. I tried to get his crawls off but they were dug into me.

 _ **"You! You'll die where you stand girl!"**_

He held up his hand to strike but a hand grabbed his arm. He looked to see Nightmare Bonnie standing there growling at him.

"B-Bonnie," I cried.

 _ **"Let her go,"**_ he growled, _**"let my angel go."**_

Nightmare growled at him. Nightmare Bonnie held up his arm and sliced through his arm. Nightmare let out a cry as his arm came off. He dropped me but Nightmare Bonnie caught me. I looked up at him. He stared down at me. Nightmare roared in the background. I stared into his eyes. They were my Bonnie's eyes. He was back. I touched his cheek.

"Bonnie do you remember me," I asked.

 _ **"Yes,"**_ he said, _**"I love you."**_

I kissed him. He kissed me back. It still felt like my Bonnie. We heard roaring coming from behind us. We looked to see Nightmare standing there holding where his arm had been cut off. He growled at us.

 _ **"This isn't over,"**_ he roared, _**"I will be back and I will have my revenge."**_

He disappeared into the shadows. Nightmare Bonnie set me down onto my feet and fell over again. I cried out his name as he fell. I got down onto my knees letting the tears fall down from my eyes. I didn't notice all but Foxy had woken up. Mangle held his hand and looked at me. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the puppet staring down at me. He looked at Bonnie. He turned to Foxy.

"I can repair them," he said," don't worry."

#

#

#

#

#

#

Love 7, never be the same again

#

I sat in the room that I shared with Bonnie. It had been a month since what happened and Foxy was okay. Everyone else had minor injuries but Foxy and Bonnie were the worst. I was happy for Mangle. She had her Foxy back but I still haven't gotten my Bonnie back. I sat there looking where he would sleep. Tears fell down my face as I imaged him lying there fast asleep. I touched the spot. It still felt he had slept there last night.

I heard a knock on the door frame. I looked up and saw Cindy standing there. her and Toy Bonnie had started dating for a couple of weeks.

"Hey," she said, "can I talk with you?"

"Sure," I said.

She sat down on the bed beside me. She looked around the room.

"So, this is your room," she said, "You got a big bed."

"I share this room with Bonnie," I replied.

"It must be tough not having him for a month by your side," she said.

"Yes," I answered, "it hurts so much. I just want my Bonnie back in one piece."

I buried my face in my hands. She patted my back.

"Yeah, I bet," she said, "I can understand how it feels. I know he'll be fine. If he's anything like his parents then he'll be fine."

"I hope so," I replied, "I can't wait any longer."

"I'm sure they're finished by now."

"I doubt it."

"You'll never know."

"I can't bear seeing him like that."

"I know, that was pretty rough but hey that won't be a problem anymore."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up but I want to be alone now."

"Sure, I'm heading home anyways. I'll be seeing ya."

She got up and left the room. I fell onto the bed. I buried my face into the pillow allowing my tears to fall. I wanted my Bonnie here with me.

"Bonnie," I cried, "I miss you."

#

I stood outside of the back room with the others. Freddy and Golden Freddy stood there on either side of the door.

"What's up Freddy," Foxy asked.

Mangle was holding onto his arm. Candy and Cindy were here too. Golden Freddy had invited them over.

"What's the big idea," said Candy.

"We have good and bad news," said Golden Freddy.

The puppet came out of the room and looked at every one of us. He nodded to Golden Freddy.

"What's the news," Foxy asked holding Mangle's hand.

"Good news first," said Freddy, "Bonnie has made a full recovery."

"Really," I cried.

My Bonnie was fine. I couldn't wait to see him again.

"Yes but there is a problem," said the puppet, "we couldn't remove all of the repairs that Nightmare had done so, he still has chance of turning back into Nightmare Bonnie."

"Of course, he doesn't know this," said Golden Freddy, "So, we would like you all to keep this a secret from him. We don't know what would happen if he learns about this."

My heart sank to the floor. There is a chance that he could become Nightmare Bonnie again. This can't be happening. My Bonnie would never be the same again. I buried my face in my hands. I felt a hand on my back. I looked up to see Mangle rubbing my back. I looked to Cindy; who was staring at me worried.

"Can we see him captain," Foxy asked.

"Yes," said Freddy, "But take it easy with him. He's still dazed."

Golden Freddy opened the door and Bonnie came out of the room. He looked around the room. I gasped again. He still looked so handsome as always. Chica and Mangle hugged him. Foxy and he bounded fists. He and Freddy shook hands. Spring Bonnie patted his back. Balloon and JJ greeted him with smiles. Toy Freddy shook his hand while Toy Bonnie and him bounded fists too. He waved to Cindy but glared at Candy.

The puppet shook his hand. Everyone greeted him. I stood there watching him. He looked and saw me standing there.

"Toy Chica," he called.

He ran over and picked me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him hugging him. We looked into each other's eyes. We kissed.

"I've thought, I lost you," I said.

"I'm not going anywhere without you angel," he said, "I'm always here for you."

We kissed again. The others surrounded us saying things like; "glad you're alive" and "I knew you would pull through". We looked each other and kissed again.

#

 _I sat there holding my beautiful baby boy in my arms. Bonnie walked into the room. I looked up at him smiling. Our boy looked just like his father. Bonnie sat down beside me and took our son into his arms._

 _"He's beautiful," he said._

 _"He's cute like you," I replied._

 _We kissed and our baby cooed. We looked down at him and smiled. I tickled him and he laughed. I leaned my head on Bonnie's shoulder. He stared at me lovingly. We kissed again. I loved this. Our happy family was safe and had a roof over our heads._

 _ **"Hello Bonnie,"**_ _said a voice._

 _We looked up and saw Nightmare standing there. He stared down at us. He growled at us. Bonnie jumped to his feet and punched Nightmare in the face._

 _"Toy Chica, take our baby and go," he called._

 _I stood up holding our baby. I watched in horror as Nightmare reached into Bonnie's body with one hand. He yanked out his arm and Bonnie turned into Nightmare Bonnie. I gasped in fear. Nightmare Bonnie let out a roar._

 _ **"Kill your family,"**_ _Nightmare roared._

 _Nightmare Bonnie turned on us and jumped on top of me. I fell onto the floor still holding my baby._

 _"Bonnie, please," I cried, "snap out of it."_

 _He let out a roar that made the roar. All I saw was his teeth as he came down going to bit my face._

 _"NOOO!"_

#

I jolted up from the bed screaming. I looked around the room and saw that it was just a dream. Bonnie jolted up and looked around like he was excepting an enemy in the room. Once he was there wasn't one he turned to me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"I just had a bad dream," I replied, "don't worry about it."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

He stroked my head and kissed my forehead. We lied back down onto the bed. He kept his arm around me.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

I looked up at him. The image of Nightmare Bonnie flashed in my mind. I closed my eyes and open them. It was my Bonnie staring back at me again. He looked worried. I touched his face. It was his face and his body but I knew there something different about him. I touched his chest with my other hand. I could feel my Bonnie but I could also feel Nightmare Bonnie. He titled his head to the side. He still was cute to me.

"Toy Chica, if there's something bothering you, you can tell me about it."

"I know, it's just…"

How could I word this? I couldn't let him know about Nightmare Bonnie. What should I say? Tell him about my dream let him figure it out? No, I couldn't tell him this. I had to tell someone else. Bonnie couldn't know about this. I put my head on his chest. My hand dropped from his face. He grabbed my hand and held it tight. My Bonnie couldn't know what was inside of him. I was afraid what would happen if he learned the truth.

#

I Found Mangle at pirate cover with Foxy just sitting there. Foxy pulled out a box for her. Mangle gasped and opened the box. She kissed him on the cheek. I had to talk to her. I walked toward them holding my body.

"Mangle," I called.

They looked at me. Foxy got up and walked off leaving us alone. Mangle patted next to her. I sat down beside her and turned to face her.

"What's wrong," she asked.

I told her about my dream. She listened and nodded. When I finished she put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her.

"I know you're worried that Nightmare Bonnie will return. We all are, Foxy has been on edge lately since what happened."

"I'm afraid what he could do when he comes out," I said, "he was terrifying when we first saw him."

"Yeah, he was pretty strong too but I'm sure that Bonnie can fight him. After all, he's got you."

"Yeah but what if my dream comes true and he kills me and the others?"

"I know that Golden Freddy and the others have a plan if that happens."

I nodded. It still was hard being afraid of my own boyfriend. I know Bonnie would never hurt me but I wasn't sure about Nightmare Bonnie. He could be different and attack everyone here, killing them. I knew that there a plan if that happens but what can I do? What can I do for my Bonnie? I can't do anything and it was killing me. Mangle patted my back and got up. I looked at her. She held out her hand. I took it.

We headed to the back room. I saw Foxy and Bonnie standing there. They were talking about me.

"Geez Bon," said Foxy, "you've been working pretty hard on that."

"I'm making this for Toy Chica," he said, "she's been so sad lately that I want to something for her."

"Bon," said Foxy, "you can't work yourself to the bone."

"Foxy," said Bonnie, "I want to do this for her. I love her so much."

"I know but I think you need a break."

"No, I have to finish this."

I couldn't see what they were talking about. I looked at Mangle and she nodded. She was right, I had to focus on the now instead of what could happen. Bonnie was trying to cheer me up and that was all that mattered to him.

"He's been working all this time for you," said Mangle, "Nightmare Bonnie maybe an issue someday but you should think about your Bonnie."

"Yeah, you're right," I said, "thanks Mangle."

She nodded and gestured for me to going to him. I nodded and walked inside the room. They boys saw me standing there. Foxy walked out of the room. Bonnie walked toward me and grabbed my hands. I stared into his eyes.

"I have something for you," he said.

"Bonnie…don't…"

He pulled me along out of the room. We walked to the back of the pizzeria where we kept the cars. He opened the door and I saw pink car sitting there. It looked brand new or at least like someone made it that way. I looked at him. He smiled and held up keys to my face. I held out my hand and he put the keys in it. He closed my fingers around it.

"I figured you need something that you would need something reliable," he said.

I jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"I all ready do," I said, "that's you my bunny."

He chuckled and we kissed. He was the best boyfriend ever. I don't care what anyone else says he's the best.

#

Freddy had called everyone but Bonnie to the back room. We stood around the room. Freddy and Golden Freddy faced us. I knew that something was up. I'm sure that the others knew too. Freddy looked around the room.

"What's Bonnie up to," he asked, "we must make sure that he doesn't show up here."

"I think, I saw him messing around with something in the back," said Chica.

"That sure give us enough time," said Golden Freddy.

Freddy nodded.

"Now, the puppet has discovered more about Nightmare Bonnie."

The puppet flowed into the room and flowed to them and turned to face the rest of us. We stared at him. The puppet nodded.

"I've discovered that the chance of Nightmare Bonnie making an appearance is very low."

"How low," Toy Bonnie asked.

"2%," the puppet replied, "I'm not sure what's Nightmare's plan for him are but I do know that he's planning on making an army. We must learn more before it's too late."

"What should we do in the mean time," Toy Freddy asked.

"We should act like everything is normal. We can't risk Bonnie knowing about Nightmare Bonnie. It could…"

"Too late on that puppet," said a voice.

We all turned around and saw Bonnie standing there. I gasped as I saw the look on his face. He was mad.

"Oh hey bud," said Foxy.

Bonnie glared at him. Foxy stood there rubbing the back of his head. He made a fist and glared at us all.

"I thought you were all my friends," he said, "I find that you're keeping something like this from me!"

"Son," said Spring Bonnie reaching out to touch his shoulder.

Bonnie slapped his hand away. He growled and turned and ran off.

"BONNIE!" I cried about to go after him.

Foxy held up his hook stopping me. I looked at him and he shook his head. I looked at Freddy. He sighed.

"We must bring Bonnie back here," said the puppet, "in his condition right now, he's more likely to turn back into Nightmare Bonnie."

"He's right Freddy," said Golden Freddy, "Bonnie is in no state of mind to go against Nightmare Bonnie right now."

"Right," said Freddy, "let's spilt up and search."

"Right," the others replied.

I fell onto my knees burling my face into my hands. Bonnie was in pain and I was part of it. I hated hurting him. I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I looked up and saw Foxy holding out his hand to me. I stared at him.

"Come on," he said, "Bonnie needs you now."

I nodded and took his head. Mangle patted my back.

"We should have Candy join us in the search," said Golden Freddy.

"Right," said Freddy.

"Come on Toy Chica," said Mangle, "You can search with Foxy and I."

I nodded and followed them out the door.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Love 8, you are my reason

#

I walked down the sidewalk with Mangle and Foxy. They called out Bonnie's name but no answer. I just kept quiet. I walked as they called for him. I saw the warehouse where we first saw Nightmare Bonnie. I looked at them before heading inside. I didn't know why but I felt like checking out the place where everything happened. I opened the door and stepped inside. I looked around and heard music.

I looked up and saw a figure sitting on the landing. I walked up the stairs. I kept listening to the music as I walked up. I recognized this melody. It was the same song that Bonnie sang at my birthday party. I finally made it up the stairs and saw the figure sitting there. I walked over. It was hard to see anything as I made it further. I ended up tripping over something sold and fell forward. A hand reached out a grabbed my arm.

I looked down and recognized that hand. It was him!

"Bonnie," I called.

He came out of the shadows. He didn't seem to have changed into Nightmare Bonnie. He was still my Bonnie. He stared at me. I excepted him to push me away but instead he pulled me into his chest. I fell forward into him. I looked up at him. He wrapped his arms around me. I touched his face. We kissed and he pulled me into the darkness with him. I saw a small lantern lit over a small area of the darkness. We sat down.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry," I said, "Freddy told us all not to say anything. I just…"

He put a finger to my beak. I looked up at him. He shook his head at me.

"I'm not mad," he said, "I know that Freddy would hid something like that from me."

"You are not mad?"

"Nope," he said, "I just needed to clear my head."

"Oh," I said, "I can leave if…"

"No, stay please."

"Okay, only if you play me that song again."

He chuckled.

"Alright, anything for you."

He grabbed his guitar and started playing that song. I love that song and especially when he plays it. I leaned against the wall listening. I closed my eyes and let the music take me away. I imaged all my friends sitting around happily talking like we always do. I saw Bonnie holding me in his arms as we talked to our friends. I saw the little ones running around. I sighed happily listening to the song. Then he stopped and I opened my eyes. I realized that my cell phone was going off. I pulled it out and saw that it was Mangle calling me.

"Hello," I said answering the call.

"Toy Chica," Mangle cried.

I had to pull the phone away from my ear since she practically yelling.

"Calm down Mangle," I said, "I'm fine."

"Where are you," she asked, "I looked behind us and you weren't there. Did something happen?"

I looked over at Bonnie and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it.

"I found Bonnie," I said.

"Is he…?"

"No, he's normal."

"Good, I'll let Foxy know."

"Okay Mangle bye."

I hung up the phone. Bonnie stared at me. I giggled at the look on his face.

"What was that," he asked.

"Mangle was just worried," I replied, "I may have disappeared on her and Foxy."

He chuckled and pulled me closer. I placed my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes. Bonnie took a deep breath before leaning his head against mine. We stayed like this for a while. I heard my phone go off again. I pulled it out and checked the caller ID.

"It's Freddy," I said.

"Answer it," he replied.

I hit the talk button and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hey Freddy," I said.

"Mangle told me that you found Bonnie."

"Yeah, don't worry he's still our Bonnie."

"Good, where are you?"

"At the warehouse where he was turned."

"We'll be right there; don't let him out of your sights."

I looked at Bonnie. He kissed me on the top of my head.

"Freddy, do know who you're talking to," I said.

"Right, I forgot," Freddy groaned, "just keep him there until we get there."

I ended the call and looked at Bonnie.

"Freddy is on his way," I told him.

"Figures," he said, "Freddy can be all business sometimes."

I nodded.

#

I woke up and found the others were staring at us. I looked up and noticed that Bonnie was asleep. I smiled at him. Freddy walked over to him. He tapped Bonnie awake. Bonnie opened my eyes and stared at Freddy.

"Hey Freddy," he said.

"What were you thinking leaving like that," Freddy asked, "You better than to strike out on your own like that."

"Right sorry Freddy."

"Well you haven't turned into Nightmare Bonnie," said the puppet, "that's a good sign."

Bonnie stood up and helped me up to my feet. He turned to Foxy.

"Sorry for messing you up pretty bad bud," he said.

"Ah don't worry about that Bon," said Foxy, "We've done worst to each other."

"Yeah, we cool?"

"We're cool."

They bounded their fist together. I smiled at them. It was good to see them act like friends. Mangle smiled too. We all left the warehouse. I felt glad to have Bonnie back. We walked back to the pizzeria. Soon as we got back it was life as usual. Bonnie and I headed back to our room. I stood in the room and he placed his guitar down.

"I'm glad that Freddy wasn't too mad," he said, "I was so sure that I would never hear the end of it."

"He was just worried about you," I said.

"I know," he replied.

He walked toward me and wrapped around me. He picked me up into his arms and carried me to the bed. He set me down onto the bed and started kissing me. I reached up and pulled him on top of me. I deepened the kiss. He moaned with pleasure. We pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. I beeped his nose. He chuckled.

"Take me," I whispered.

"You sure," he asked.

"Yes."

"Anything for you."

#

We laid in the bed curled up to each other. I smiled as he kissed my cheek.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I replied.

We kissed. I laid my head on his arm. His other arm was around my waist. I closed my eyes and was about to drift off to sleep when there was a knock on the door. I groaned. Bonnie got up to answer the door. I watched him walk over to the door. He opened the door and I saw Spring Bonnie standing there.

"Dad," he said.

"I need have to a word with you," said Spring Bonnie.

"Sure," he said, "I'll be right there."

He walked toward me and kissed my beak.

"I'll be back," he said.

"I'll be waiting," I said beeping his nose.

He chuckled and followed Spring Bonnie out the door. He closed the door behind him. I sat up on my elbows waiting for his return. I smiled at the door. I looked over the clock and it was almost five a.m. I smiled and stared back at the door. I heard another knock on the door. I opened it and there was Chica and Mangle.

"You busy," Chica asked.

"I'm just waiting for Bonnie to get back," I said, "come in."

I stepped to the side to let them in. I closed the door behind them. As I turned around I noticed that they seemed worried.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"Has Bonnie seemed well, acting strange," Mangle asked.

"Huh, why?"

"I've overheard the puppet and Freddy talking," said Chica, "and they believe that Bonnie could display animistic behavior."

"Like what," I asked.

"Maybe aggression," said Mangle.

"They aren't sure," said Chica.

I remembered that Bonnie was a bit wild when we were busy earlier but that wasn't meant for them to hear. I blushed as the image popped in my head. They noticed my cheeks turn red. They stared at each other than back at me.

"Oh my god," said Mangle, "don't tell me."

"Yeah," I replied, "That's different."

"Oh my god," said Chica, "when?"

"A few minutes ago."

Mangle who had sat on the bed jumped up and stared at the bed.

"Really Toy Chica," she cried, "you should've said something before I sat down."

"Sorry," I replied giggling.

Chica rolled her eyes.

"Toy Chica be serious," she said, "Bonnie could go wild at any moment."

"I'm not worried," I said.

"Why?"

I giggled.

"Don't say it," said Mangle.

"I'm sure I can keep that in check."

"I told you not to say it," she groaned.

"Couldn't help it."

"Toy Chica," Chica shouted, "get your head out of the gutter."

"We lost her," said Mangle, "she's already entered dream town."

Chica slapped her face and grabbed my shoulders. She shook me back to reality. I stared at her blinking.

"Welcome back," she said, "Now, tell me other than that has you noticed anything different about him behavior wise?"

"No," I replied.

I heard the door open. I looked and saw Bonnie coming back into the room. He stared at Mangle and Chica.

"Oh hey girls," he said.

"Hey," they said.

"I'll leave," he said.

"No, we're just leaving," said Chica, "come on Mangle."

They left the room. Bonnie closed the door behind them. He turned to me.

"What was that about," he asked.

"Oh nothing," I said, "just girl talk."

"Okay," he said.

"So, what did your dad want?"

"It's nothing," he said.

He walked toward me and picked me up again. He carried me back to the bed and set me down. I looked up at him. He kissed me and climbed into the bed beside me. I smiled as he pulled me close.

"For some reason," he said, "he had the idea that I was some wild animal."

"That what's Chica said. She overheard Freddy and the puppet talking. They believe that you could display animalistic behavior."

"I know if that happens," he said, "I would be seeking you out."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, I would want you to be safe, I don't know to explain it but I do feel something crawling at my insides but when I'm around you it stops. I guess you've tamed the nightmare inside of me."

I blushed.

"I think, he'll be very protective of you."

"Oh really," I said, "I thought you were talking about something else."

He chuckled.

"That too."

We kissed.

"I know that you're my reason for being calm. I can't understand it but its like you're my trigger object."

"Well, I guess that means I have to be near you at all times."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

We kissed.

#

#

#

#

Love 9, losing you

#

I woke up the next morning beside Bonnie. I looked over at him and smiled. He still sleeping and did he ever look cute. I got up and walked out of the room. I made my way to the stage room. I saw the girls sitting there eating breakfast. I walked toward them waving. They waved back. I sat down and took a plate of food that Mangle handed me.

"Where's Bonnie," Chica asked.

"He's still sleeping," I replied.

"Please don't tell me that you two did it again after we left," said Mangle.

"Okay, I won't tell you."

"Toy Chica!"

I giggled. I love messing with her sometimes; of course she made it easy. Foxy jumped out of pirate cove and reached out like a real fox.

"Hey Foxy," I said without looking at him.

"Hey girls," he said.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen," said Chica.

"Cool," he said, "where's Bon?"

"Bed."

"Geez what did you two do last night."

I giggled at the look on Mangle's face.

"Foxy please," she begged, "don't get her started."

"Sorry Mangle," he said before kissing on the cheek.

He walked into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. I covered my mouth trying to hid my laugher. Mangle glared at me.

"Oh shut up," she said.

"Okay, okay," I said, "I'm sorry Mangle."

"No, you're not."

"Does she always do that," Chica asked Mangle.

"More or less," said Mangle.

Bonnie came into the room, I smiled at him. He smiled back as he made his way to the kitchen. He opened the door and I heard Foxy call out to him.

"Anyway," said Chica, "what do you girls have plan for today?"

"Nothing really," we replied.

"Okay good," she said, "Freddy is going to be in meetings all day so I need help with the babies."

"Sure," we said.

#

I was tired by the time was finished helping Chica with the babies. I walked into my room hoping to take a nap. I opened the door and saw Bonnie sitting there tuning his guitar. He looked cute when he did that. I flapped onto the bed. He looked at me.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"I had to help Chica with the babies," I replied.

"I bet they were all over the place."

"You got that right," I said, "I don't know how her and Freddy can do it and run this place at the same time."

"Freddy and Chica are pretty good about managing time," he said.

"Yeah having three kids may do that," I replied, "I mean I want kids of my own someday but I swear, I'll be run to the ground every day."

I felt his hand on my back. I moaned as he rubbed my back. He kissed me and lay down beside me. I looked up at him. He stroked my cheek.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard," he said.

"I know," I said, "I mean, I did use my teleporting powers to catch them and I guess I've used too much."

"I don't think Golden Freddy wouldn't want you to use your powers for that."

"Well, he should try it."

I turned over onto my back. He grabbed my hand. I squeezed it. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

#

Bonnie and I sat on the hill in the park. The others were doing their own thing. I looked out to the lake. He had his arm around my shoulders. It was a beautiful day that Freddy decided that everyone should spend the day outside. That was fine since I had planned on spending the whole day with Bonnie. Foxy, Toy Bonnie, Spring Bonnie were going to play a game of soccer. They needed one more player though.

"Hey Bon," Foxy called, "you wanna play."

"Go ahead," I said.

"You sure," he asked.

"Yeah, we got all day. We'll spend the rest of it together."

"If that's okay with you," he said.

He stood up and walked toward them.

"Sure, I'm gamed," he said.

"Cool you're on my team," said Foxy.

Mangle walked over to me. She sat down beside me. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I thought you two planned on spending the whole day together," she asked.

"Well," I said, "we don't have to spend the whole day together. If he wants to play with friends, that's fine with me."

"I guess that makes sense."

We giggled and talked about girl stuff.

"Wow," I said, "There's no way Foxy did that."

"It's true," said Mangle, "he's such a sweetheart when we're alone."

"What's wrong with showing how you feel in public," I asked, "I mean if he loves you then he shouldn't be afraid to show it."

"Not everyone is Bonnie," said Mangle.

"Hey what do you mean by that," I whined.

"BON!" Foxy cried out.

I looked and saw that Bonnie had the ball in his teeth. I gasped as he poked a hole in the ball. The ball fell from his mouth hitting the ground. He tackled Toy Bonnie to the ground and held him down. His eyes weren't his. They looked like Nightmare Bonnie's eyes. Foxy and Spring Bonnie tried to get he off but Bonnie swapped at them. Foxy managed to knock Bonnie of and onto the ground.

"Golden Freddy, help," Foxy called.

"What's wrong," a voice asked.

It was Freddy.

"Bon just snapped," said Foxy, "I don't know what happened."

Bonnie knocked him off and stood up. He looked around and set his sights on Mangle. He ran toward her. I jumped up and got between them. Bonnie stopped in his tracks. He growled at me. I stared at him.

"Toy Chica, get back," Freddy ordered.

I didn't listen. I just stared at Bonnie. He stared back.

"Bonnie stop," I said, "This isn't you."

He ran toward me. Mangle let out a scream as he launched into the air. I stared at him still not moving. He came down for me. I held up my arms. He was only a few inches from me when his arms wrapped around me. I wrapped my arms around him. We fell onto our knees. He was puffing and huffing in my arms. I held him tightly.

"It's okay," I said, "You'll okay Bonnie."

Freddy walked over toward us. Bonnie growled at him. I stroked his back and he stopped. I looked up at Freddy. He rubbed the back of his head. the others stood there watching us. I could feel his head whipping around at everyone.

 _ **"Don't come closer,"**_ he growled.

It was Nightmare Bonnie's voice. I knew that from the last time he spoke.

"Toy Chica," said Freddy, "carefully move away from him."

 _ **"No,"**_ said Bonnie, _**"Stay."**_

I looked up at Freddy. Freddy sighed and gestured to Golden Freddy and the puppet to move in. they walked toward us. I could feel Bonnie growling at them angrily. The puppet slapped the back of his neck knocking him out. I looked at him and stared at Freddy. I let him go and stood up. Foxy helped Toy Bonnie.

"What just happened," Freddy asked.

"We don't know," said Foxy, "One minute he was fine and next it was like a switch went off."

I held Bonnie's hand in mine. I looked up and the puppet knelt down to look at him. I stroked Bonnie's hand. The puppet shook his head and turned to Freddy.

"Well," said Freddy.

"It's as I feared," said the puppet, "Nightmare Bonnie is growing stronger each day. If I'm right then by this time tomorrow, we may lose him forever."

"What," I cried.

"Bonnie will be no more," said the puppet, "Only Nightmare Bonnie was be left."

"Is there anything we can do," Freddy asked.

"I'm afraid not," the puppet replied, "Bonnie has only today to live his life normally."

"No," I cried hugging him.

"Freddy," said Golden Freddy, "I believe we should lock him up."

"I guess so," said Freddy.

"Freddy please," I pleaded.

He looked at me and shook his head at me.

"I'm sorry but we have no choice."

"Then lock me up with him," I cried standing up.

"No," said Freddy.

"Why not?!"

"There's no reason to lock you up too," said Freddy, "Bonnie is dangerous now and you are needed here."

"I'm needed with Bonnie!"

"No."

"Wait a minute," said Foxy.

We looked at him. He gestured to me.

"When Toy Chica got in his way, he stopped and ended up hugging her instead."

"Get to the point Foxy," said Freddy.

"Didn't you see how he got when we got closer to Toy Chica," Foxy replied, "maybe we can save him."

"Really how," I asked.

"He seemed to react to you the way the old Bonnie does. So, what if we keep them together."

"Foxy, that's stupid," Freddy replied, "even if it works that wouldn't the same Bonnie anymore. He would be different and how is she suppose to be with him all day and night?"

"But Freddy…"

"I said no," Freddy growled, "We have to lock him up and I don't want hear anything else from anyone except for Golden Freddy and the puppet as this. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Freddy," we all replied.

"Good."

#

I sat in my room curled up in a ball. Tears fell down my face. I was losing him again. I already lost him before and now again.

 _"Do you want to be with Bonnie,"_ a voice asked.

I perked up and looked around the room.

"Who said that," I called out standing up.

 _"I did."_

There it was again. I looked around until I saw a shadow with glowing eyes and teeth standing there.

"Who are you," I asked.

 _"I am your friend,"_ it said, _"Do you want to be with Bonnie? Yes or no?"_

"Of course, I want to be with Bonnie," I cried, "but Freddy…"

 _"Is keeping you away from him, if he was a real friend then he would let you be with him."_

"But Freddy is only looking out for us."

 _"Who is he really looking out for? His own family? Face it, Freddy is only thinking of his family and not about you."_

"Please stop," I replied, "I don't want to hear anymore."

 _"You don't want to be with Bonnie?"_

"Of course, Bonnie is….my…"

 _"Bunny."_

"Stop it!"

I closed my eyes and opened them. The shadow was gone. I looked around the room. Was I imagining things? That had to be it. I was depressed about not being with Bonnie that I was seeing things. I heard a knock on the door.

"Toy Chica," Mangle called, "Freddy wants everyone to meet in the stage room."

"Alright," I called, "I'll be right there."

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Love 10, will a way

#

I got to the stage room and saw Bonnie was awake. He was sitting on stage chained. I gasped as I saw him. Tears fell down my eyes. I wanted to fall to my knees. Freddy and Bonnie were talking to each other. The others stepped into the room. Freddy turned around and saw us all standing there. He sighed and for the call the puppet.

"You called Freddy," the puppet asked.

"Take Bonnie to the back room while I talk to the others."

"Right."

He flowed toward Bonnie.

"Ready," he asked.

Bonnie nodded. The puppet held up his hand and Bonnie rose to his feet like a force was pushing him. I could feel the tears fall down my face. It pained me to see this. I wanted to run away and not look back. The puppet led Bonnie off the stage. They walked past everyone. The others stepped aside as they walked. They got to me and stopped. I stepped aside but the puppet shook his head at me. I stared at him confused.

"You can say what you want to her," said the puppet.

"Toy Chica," said Bonnie.

I felt my knees shaking. I wanted to jump into his arms and just break down in tears. He stared at me with an apologic look.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all this," he said, "if I could I would take away all your pain. I'm sorry, I love you."

I couldn't take it anymore. I flew my arms around him. He couldn't hold me but I knew he wanted to.

"I love you too," I cried, "I promise that I will find a way to fix this."

"Don't worry about it," he said, "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy with you."

"I know, I wish I could be with you. I want nothing more than you hold in my arms and never let you go but now that's not possible."

"That's enough," Freddy barked, "puppet, take Bonnie to the basement now so I can start the meeting."

"Time to go," said the puppet, "I'm sorry,. I wish I could give you both more time."

I pulled away from him and stared into his eyes. I could see how painful this was for him. I felt the same. This was it; I couldn't be with him again. The puppet dragged him away into the back room. I watched as they walked to the door. I didn't know why but I started running after them. I called out to them. The puppet turned and saw me running.

"Toy Chica what are you doing," he called.

I reached them and kissed Bonnie on the mouth. I felt him tension up but relaxed after a few seconds. I wrapped my arms around his neck. If this was goodbye for now then I wanted one last kiss from him. I pulled away and stepped back.

"I just wanted one last kiss," I said.

"Me too," he said smiling.

The puppet opened the door and led him inside. I looked down sadly. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Golden Freddy standing there.

"I'll see him again," he said, "Come on it's time for the meeting to start."

I nodded and followed him back to the others. Mangle held up her arms to give me a hug. I walked over and let her hug me. I cried onto her shoulder. She patted my back and looked over at Foxy. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Freddy made a noise to get out attention. We all looked and stared. Freddy looked around before speaking.

"I have news," said Freddy, "we found a way for us to control Nightmare Bonnie."

"Really Captain," said Foxy, "how?"

"the puppet discovered wherever that Nightmare was using to control is inside him and he thinks that we can use it to gain control of him."

"But Freddy," said Chica, "wouldn't that mean someone would have to keep a hold on him all the time?"

"Actually Chica," said Freddy, "we don't need to. I'm giving full control to Bonnie. He'll do with Nightmare Bonnie as he wishes. I figured that since it's his body then he should be the one who can control it."

"Sounds good," said Toy Bonnie, "But how long would that take?"

"I'm not sure," said Freddy, "But as we speak the puppet is beginning to work on that right now."

"So, Bonnie will be," said Mangle.

"He should be fine tomorrow morning," Freddy replied.

"Did you hear that Toy Chica," said Mangle, "Bonnie will be fine."

"Yeah," I said relieved.

"Well, that's all for now," said Freddy, "I'll let you know when there's more. Toy Chica I need you to stay behind and the rest of you as you were."

The others walked away well all but Mangle, Foxy, Freddy and me. Freddy looked at us.

"Mangle, Foxy, you may go," he said.

They looked at me.

"Go," I said, "I'll be fine."

"Right," said Mangle, "if you need us we'll be in pirate cove."

"I know."

She grabbed Foxy's hand and walked off. I turned to Freddy. He shook his head and sighed.

"What is it Freddy," I asked.

"There's something I need from you," said Freddy.

"What?"

"I've talked with Golden Freddy and he has informed me that you might be the key all this."

"Huh?"

"I'm not sure what he meant but I trust him. I know that he trained you and so he has high hopes for you and so do I but I know that you have other things on your mind."

"Freddy what do you want me for?"

"I would like you to stay in the basement with Bonnie until we're ready for make the proper preparations."

"Really?"

"Yes, Nightmare Bonnie seems to react to you the same way that Bonnie does. So, I need someone that he won't dare to harm and that's you."

"Of course."

That means I could be with Bonnie again. Freddy nodded smiling.

"I thought you would like that."

"So, when do you need me?"

"Tonight."

"Right."

#

I made my way down the stairs leading down to the basement. I heard Bonnie and the puppet talking. I stopped to listen.

"What does Freddy thinks he's doing," Bonnie growled, "I can't have her down here."

"She's the only one that Nightmare Bonnie won't hurt," said the puppet, "We have no other choice Bonnie."

"Fine," said Bonnie, "but could you inject me right now so she doesn't have to watch."

I made my way down the stairs and stepped into the light. The puppet turned and saw me standing there.

"What's going on," I asked.

Bonnie looked at me then at the puppet. the puppet sighed and flowed toward me.

"I'm sure Freddy explained everything to you," he said.

"All he said is that I'm suppose stay down here to keep an eye on Bonnie," I said.

"Yes well, there's a reason for that," said the puppet, "in order for me to try and use that object to give him full control; we must first inject him with some parts that will force him to transform into Nightmare Bonnie for twenty-four hours."

"Wait so I'm suppose to wait for him to change?"

"No, the change will happen immunity once I inject him. We need to wait until morning for us to start working."

"Can't you just do it already," said Bonnie, "the sooner I have control the better."

"Patience Bonnie, we first must inform Toy Chica of the matter."

"Okay, so I stay down here all night with him."

"You got it, since you seem to be the one that can calm him down when he's in that state."

I nodded understanding now. I didn't want to see Bonnie in pain anymore and if there a way I can help him then I'll do it. The puppet nodded and flowed toward Bonnie.

"Hold still," he said.

"Very funny," Bonnie groaned.

The puppet injected some kind of green liquid into his arm. Bonnie flinched in pain. The puppet pulled it out and I watched as he changed into Nightmare Bonnie. He glared at the puppet growling. The puppet backed away from him. I walked toward him.

"Bonnie," I said.

He turned to me. His eyes that were full with rage changed into a loving glaze. I reached out and touched his face. He purred and leaned into my touch. I smiled at him. He closed his eyes and purred some more. I looked over to the puppet.

"Good," said the puppet, "now that's taken care of, I will turn into the night. Good luck Toy Chica, you may need it."

I nodded as he flowed toward the stairs but stopped and turned to me once more.

"If you get tired there's a mattress in the corner of the room for you."

"Thanks," I replied.

He nodded and went up the stairs. I looked back at Bonnie. He stared at me lovingly. I sat down in front of him figuring that would be better. He tried to move his hands but couldn't. He looked down at the chains holding him there. He growled at them in anger. He began to pull on them. I touched his arm and he stopped.

"Don't," I said, "They're there for your own good."

He stared at me. I moved by his side and put my head on his shoulder. He leaned his head against mine. I closed my eyes and felt his hands bearing touching me.

"I love you," I said, "I'm not leaving your side no matter what."

He purred again. I smiled.

/#

I woke up to the feel of hands on me. I opened my eyes and found myself on the mattress that was in the corner of the room. I looked up and saw Bonnie standing over me. He had broken the chains and carried me over to the mattress. He titled his head to the side looking down at me. He got down onto his knees and stroked my head. I sat up and he grabbed my shoulders and gently set me back down onto the mattress.

"Bonnie?" I called.

He laid down beside me wrapping his arms around my waist. I rolled over to face him. He stared at me. I touched his cheek and he purred. I smiled and snuggled closer to him. He placed his chin on my head. I guess he still thought about me. He could escape and kill everyone but instead he chose to stay here with me. I guess his love for me was that strong that Nightmare Bonnie act on it too.

"Thank you," I said, "this is much better."

He purred again.

"Nightmare Bonnie," I called, "could you do something for me."

He titled his head to the side. I giggled and kissed him. He purred as I kissed him.

"Can you give control to Bonnie," I asked, "That would make me very happy."

He growled for a moment before climbing onto top of me. I looked up at him. He stared at me with hungry eyes, not like he wanted to eat me but something else. His hands griped my sides and he started kissing me like crazy. I realized what he wanted now. He was so willing to give me everything that all he asked in return was something that I was glad to give him. I kissed him back. I can't tell you what happens but all I can say it that it was amazing.

#

 _ **"What happened,"**_ he said.

I realized that he was my Bonnie again but he still looked like Nightmare Bonnie. I smiled as I heard his voice.

"Bonnie," I said.

He turned to look at me confused. I giggled. He looked so cute when he was confused.

 _ **"How is it that I have control now,"**_ he asked.

"I've asked him to let you gain control and he did."

 _ **"You just asked?"**_

"Well no, I had to something for him in return."

 _ **"What did he do to you?"**_

"Nothing much just this."

I climbed on top of him and started kissing him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

 _ **"That's all he had you do?"**_

"Yes."

 _ **"Well then can I..?"**_

"Of course."

He smiled and pulled me into a kiss. I gladly accepted. I finally got my Bonnie back and I hoped that it would stay this way from now on.

#

"Alright," said the puppet, "let's start."

I stood there watching as the puppet pulled out a small tool and reached into Bonnie's open chest. I closed my eyes. I hated the idea of him being open but it was needed to give him full control. Golden Freddy and Freddy stood on either side of me. The puppet began to mess something inside of him. I made a fist hoping this would be over soon.

"And I am finished," said the puppet.

I opened my eyes and stared at him. The puppet turned to us. I waited for him to speak.

"He'll be fine now but he'll need to rest a bit."

"Right," said Freddy, "what else could this do?"

"I'm unsure of that," said the puppet, "I hope it doesn't ruin his system completely. I only had my theories after all."

"We'll find out when he wakes up," said Golden Freddy.

#

Love 11, full control fighter

#

I stood in the stage room. I looked around to see my friends doing their own things. I kept looking back to the back room hoping that Bonnie would come out soon. I didn't know how long it had been since the puppet messed with his system. I hoped that nothing would happen to him. The door finally opened and Freddy, Golden Freddy and the puppet came out. I stood there waiting for Bonnie. Freddy closed the door as he talked with them. I looked down sadly. Bonnie still hadn't woken up yet. I sat down in a chair.

I placed my chin on my hands. I closed my eyes and imagined Bonnie sitting beside me. I would like nothing more than to feel his touch again. I heard a click of the door leading to the back room. I opened my eyes and saw the puppet going inside. I groaned and closed my eyes again. I kept wishing to open them and see Bonnie standing there looking down at me. I hoped that would happen. I could feel tears roll down my face. I felt a finger catching a tear. I opened my eyes excepting to see Mangle or Foxy since they've been so supportive throughout this whole nightmare. No pun indented.

It wasn't them. My eyes widened as I stared at him.

"BONNIE!" I called out jumping into his arms.

He smiled as he caught me. I started kissing his face. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"I was so worried that you would never wake up," I said.

"And leave you alone," he said, "no way."

We kissed.

"Hey Bon," Foxy called, "Welcome back bud."

"Hey Foxy," said Bonnie as they high fived.

"It took you long enough."

"Shut up."

"Welcome Bonnie," said Mangle.

"Hey Mangle."

I smiled still holding onto him. Mangle smiled at me. I knew she was happy for me. Finally, things could go back to normal again. I had my Bonnie back and now our lives can continue. Foxy wrapped his arm around Mangle's shoulders.

"You had us all worried," said Foxy, "I'm just glad that this whole thing can be put all behind us."

"No quite yet," said a voice.

We turned and saw the puppet flowing toward us.

"There is still of the matter of Nightmare to deal with."

"How I know that would come up again," Foxy groaned.

"As long as Nightmare is still out there this will never be over."

I looked up at Bonnie. He griped my shoulder tightly. I rubbed his back to calm him down. I knew that he hated Nightmare for ruining our lives. The puppet was right; Nightmare was still out there.

"So, what should we do then," Bonnie asked.

"Well because of Nightmare Bonnie, you could stand a chance against him."

"So, looks like it's all up to Bon," Foxy teased.

"Geez thanks Foxy," Bonnie replied.

I didn't like the idea of Bonnie going up against Nightmare. I knew that Bonnie had a better shot than anyone against him but how could I be fine with that?

"You should work on control," said the puppet, "if you come with me then we will work on that."

Just great! I had to be separated from him again. I couldn't stand that again. He kissed me before following the puppet.

"That's unfair," said Mangle, "you just got him back."

"I know," I replied sadly.

"Hey come on," said Foxy, "Bon will be back. There's nothing that can keep him away from you."

"Thanks Foxy," I replied.

"Foxy you're so sweet," said Mangle.

"Thanks babe," said Foxy.

They kissed. I rolled my eyes and walked off. They had to act like a cute couple in front of me. I walked down the hall until I got to the office. I peered inside. The guard was busy checking the tablet. Maybe that would help. I removed my face and walked toward the door. The guard looked up and groaned before closing the door.

"Damn it," I cursed bashing my hand against the door.

"OW! That freakin' hurts!"

I held my hand. Man, was that door hard. I sighed and walked away. I got a small room. I stepped inside and saw Toy Bonnie and Cindy sitting there in each others. I groaned and walked out. I walked past Freddy and Chica playing with their kids. Does everyone have to shiver their love in my face! I got to my room and opened the door. I stomped inside and slammed the door closed. Why did I have to lose him again? I leaned against the door and sidle down to the floor. I curled up into a ball. I buried my face into my knees.

"Toy Chica," a voice called from the other side of the door.

I knew that voice. It was Spring Bonnie. I didn't answer. I didn't feel like talking. I heard him sigh.

"I need a word with you."

I sighed and got up to open the door. I turned the knob and let him inside. He looked around the room. He stared at the bed. He must have heard what Bonnie and I do in here when we go to bed. I'm not afraid to say that it was my favorite thing to do with him beside just being with him. He turned to face me.

"I heard that Bonnie is training," he said.

"Yeah," I replied sadly.

"You okay," he asked, "I can understand that it can be tough to have him taken from you again."

"Yeah, I just wished that Nightmare never got a hold of him that day."

"I know but that's not why I'm here."

"Huh?"

"There's another reason why I'm here."

"What?"

"I wanted to give you something as a way of welcoming you to the family."

"You don' have to do that."

"Yes, I do, you're part of the family since Bonnie loves you so much."

He held out his hand revealing a small necklace. It was sliver with a words on it. I took a closer look and it said;

 _Real love is true love._

I stared at him. He nodded and I took it. I held it in my hand looking at it.

"It belonged to my wife," he explained, "I've gave it to her on our wedding day and she never took it off. She wanted our daughter-in-law to have it since we didn't have a daughter of our own."

I blushed.

"But Bonnie and I aren't married."

"You must has well be with the way you two are."

"Spring Bonnie, I'm glad you accept me and your son dating but I can't accept this. It's too much."

I handed it back to him but he didn't take it. He pushed my hand away. I stared at him confused.

"Just keep it," he said, "I'm sure Daisy won't mind you having it."

"Thanks but…"

"Just keep it, I know it seems like much but you have left a huge impression on my son."

"I…I…"

"I know that you can keep making him happy."

He walked over to the door and opened it. He stepped out of the room closing the door behind him. I stared down at the necklace in my hand. Was it worth all that I've done? Bonnie had done more for me than I've ever done for him. I didn't deserve this. I sat down onto the bed still looking at it. I sighed and put it around my neck. He did give it to me so the least I could do was wear it once. I lied down onto the bed looking up at the ceiling.

I put my arm over my forehead. An image of Bonnie appeared in my head. I closed my eyes feeling tired. Maybe some sleep would help. I rolled over to my side and began to drift asleep. I heard the door open and I looked up. Bonnie came into the room., he looked like he had received some disturbing news or something.

"Bonnie," I called.

He looked up and saw me sitting on the bed now.

"Sorry did I wake you," he asked.

"I wasn't sleeping."

He walked over and sat down onto the bed. I looked at him as he lied down onto the bed. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me toward him. I lied back down and stared at him. He held me to his chest. I was about to speak but he had already fallen asleep. I smiled and kissed his forehead. He was so darn cute when he sleeps.

"Good night, my bunny," I whispered.

I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep.

#

I walked down the sidewalk with Cindy, Chica and Mangle. We decided to have a girls' day. We invited Cindy to join us since there weren't other girls for her to hang out with back at her restaurant. We walked down the sidewalk.

"What should do," Cindy asked.

"Don't know," said Mangle.

"Well why don't we go to the park," said Chica, "I hear that's its beautiful this time of the year."

We decided to go to the park. We walked down the path leading to the lake where Bonnie and I would hang out that. I knew this place better than they did since I've been here more than they have. Cindy was still clueless on how to reach the lake. I showed them the way. We got there in no time. We sat down onto the hill I would sit at with Bonnie.

"How did you know about this place," Cindy asked.

"I come here all the time with Bonnie," I replied.

"Oh," said Mangle, "so, is it where you two go when you go out."

"Well yeah," I said.

"This is your little piece of heaven," said Chica.

I nodded smiling. We sat there talking. It was a nice day to be outside. We laughed as we told jokes and stories. Cindy had a lot of stories on Candy. I covered my mouth laughing as she told her stories. We heard laughter behind us. We turned around and saw a figure standing underneath a tree. It just stood there watching us.

"Who's that," asked Mangle.

"Don't know," said Chica.

"Are they watching us," Cindy asked.

I had a bad feeling about this figure. The figure took a step toward the light. It revealed its true form to us. it was Nightmare. I jumped up to my feet. The girls leapt to their feet too. Nightmare walked would us.

 _ **"Hello girls,"**_ he said.

"Nightmare," I growled.

 _ **"I see, so you remember me. I'm honored."**_

"What do you want," Chica asked.

 _ **"I'm glad you have asked Chica."**_

We got ready for a fight. He laughed and launched into the air. He flew into the air. I spun around on my toes. He landed behind Cindy. He knocked her down onto the ground face first. I cried out her name. Mangle and Chica ran to her side. Nightmare knocked them down onto the ground. He grabbed Chica by her neck. I leapt up into the air kicking him in the face. He dropped Chica and held his face.

 _ **"Damn you girl,"**_ he swore.

He roared and leapt up into the air. I held up my arms to shield my face. A roar echoed off the trees. I heard Nightmare cry out in pain. I pulled my arms down and saw Nightmare Bonnie on top of Nightmare. The two were fighting. I stood there in shock.

"GIRLS!" a voice shouted.

I turned around to see the others running toward us. They came toward us. Freddy ran to Chica while Foxy ran to Mangle and Toy Bonnie ran to Cindy. Toy Freddy stood beside me. I looked at him confused. He stood there watching the fight in front of them. It was like watching two wild animals going at it.

"How did you guys find us," I asked.

"Bonnie sensed Nightmare and transformed," he replied, "he took off and we followed him here."

"Bonnie sensed him?"

"Yeah, he actually said that he was near and that you were in danger."

"He did?"

"Yeah, I guess he can sense Nightmare's presence."

I looked over at Bonnie. He held Nightmare down onto the ground. Nightmare and Bonnie snapped at each other wild dogs. Nightmare kicked him off and leapt up at him. Bonnie kicked him in the chest knocking him out of the air. Nightmare flew into the lake. Splash! I watched as he came out of the water. Bonnie roared at him.

Nightmare ran out of the water tackling him to the ground. Bonnie scratched at his eye. Nightmare cried out as Bonnie got his eye. He got off holding his eye. Bonnie leapt up to his feet and tackled Nightmare into a tree nearby. Nightmare's back hit the tree. He stared crawling at Bonnie's back. I cried out his name.

Bonnie held him up into the air and threw over head. Nightmare hit several trees as he flew. Bonnie ran off with a roar. Nightmare got up to his feet hissing at him. Bonnie jumped up and cupped him with his elbow. I ran after them. I saw Bonnie standing over Nightmare. He leaned forward and let out a roar. Nightmare growled getting up to his feet. He scratched Bonnie's arm. Bonnie howled in pain.

"BONNIE!" I shouted.

He swung his arm back slicing through the air. I watched as he sliced Nightmare's face. Nightmare disappeared from view. Bonnie turned around looking for him. Nightmare appeared behind him and smacked him across the head. Bonnie fell forward. Nightmare held up his arm getting ready to strike. I cried out and sent a orb at him. The orb hit his back and he fell onto the ground. I ran over to Bonnie.

"Bonnie," I cried, "are you alright?"

 _ **"Toy Chica,"**_ he said.

I knelt down beside him. I held his hand and started into his eyes. He stared back at me. He stroked my cheek.

 _ **"Are you okay?"**_

"Yeah."

 _ **"Good, I was afraid that I was too late."**_

We heard Nightmare standing up growling at us. I looked over at him. He glared at us with rage. Bonnie got up and held up his arm in front of me. I stood there watching Nightmare stand up. Bonnie growled at him. Nightmare roared and ran toward us. Bonnie took off toward him. They clashed blows. I held out my hand. A pink orb appeared in my palm. I shot it out nearly hitting Nightmare's ear. I swore under my breath for missing.

Bonnie held Nightmare in his arms and slammed him down onto the ground head first. I heard Nightmare's head cracking under the force. Bonnie roared in rage. He jumped back standing in front of me. He hissed at Nightmare as he stood up. Nightmare growled and walked toward us. He began to run. Bonnie charged him and slammed his down onto the ground again. I watched as they fought. Nightmare sliced Bonnie's chest.

Bonnie roared out in pain. I gasped and ran to him.

"Bonnie," I cried, "are you okay?"

He was breathing heavily. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. I stared up at me. He reached out and touched my cheek. I touched his hand, holding it there.

 _ **"Stay back,"**_ he said before pulling away.

He glared at Nightmare. Nightmare hissed at him. Bonnie let out a loud roar. The wind picked up and blast of light shot out around him. Once the light disappeared revealing that he had turned orange and his eyes were glowing. Nightmare stood there in shock. Bonnie took a step forward with smoke coming from the ground as he stepped.

 _ **"What have you done,"**_ he growled.

 _ **"Like it, I call it Jack-o-Bonnie,"**_ Bonnie growled.

 _ **"I don't care what you call it. You won't kill me so easily boy."**_

 _ **"That's where you're wrong Nightmare. I will kill you for my friends and for the woman I love."**_

They ran toward each other at full speed. I shielded my eyes as a bright light flashed. I removed my arms and saw Bonnie standing there with Nightmare lying on the ground. Nightmare's arms and legs were torn off. He growled at Bonnie as Bonnie reached down for his head. He grabbed his head and turned it. I watched as Nightmare's head came flying off. He let out a roar as he threw the head to the side.

"Bonnie," I called.

He turned to look at me. He walked toward me, as he stepped he returned back to normal. I was glad to have my Bonnie back. I walked toward him. Bonnie stopped and fell forward to the ground. I began to run to him. He hit the ground with a thud. I got to his side and grabbed his hand. I held it and rolled him over onto his back.

"Bonnie," I called, "are you alright? Bonnie?"

He was still alive but just out. I held him in my arms. I looked up and saw Freddy and the others standing there staring at us.

"Freddy, Bonnie needs help," I cried, "please help him."

The puppet flowed over and studied his wounds. He looked to me.

"He'll be fine," he said, "just some minor repairs and he'll be good as new."

I was relieved to hear it. Bonnie was going to be fine and that's all that matters. I saw that Mangle, Cindy and Chica were okay. I was glad to see them unharmed. Mangle got to her knees beside me. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Bonnie will be fine," she said, "They will make new."

"Yeah, I know," I said, "I'm glad that I didn't lose him."

Foxy walked toward us and helped Freddy pick up Bonnie. They carried him off. Mangle and I stood up and followed them. The others followed behind us. I looked back at the damage that had been made during the fight. Nightmare was now nothing but junk. I was glad that this whole thing was finally over. Now everything can return to normal again. I walked off thinking about what could happen in the future. All I knew was that I would face it with Bonnie beside me and my friends would be there too.

"Hey," Cindy called as they had gotten ahead of me.

"Come on or we'll leave you behind!"

"Hey wait up," I called running after them.

Mangle giggled.

#

#

#

#

Love 12, I love you part 2

#

I sat on stage waiting for the puppet to finish repairs on Bonnie. I held my hands to my chest. I stared at the back room. It had been three months since that fight with Nightmare and Bonnie still hasn't woken up yet. I stared at the door. I looked up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes wishing that Bonnie would wake up soon.

"Hey Toy Chica," a voice called.

I opened my eyes and saw Mangle standing there without Foxy for once. I waved to her. She walked onto the stage and sat down beside me.

"Hey Mangle," I said.

"No sign of Bonnie yet, huh?"

"No, I'm getting worried."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Yeah I hope so."

I sighed sadly. We heard the door opened and looked up. Foxy came out of the room reaching his arms over his head, he saw us sitting on the stage. He walked toward us.

"Hey girls," he called.

"Hey Foxy," we called.

"Toy Chica," said Foxy, "there's something for you in the back room I think you should see."

I jumped up and leapt off the stage. I ran past him heading for the back room. I ran through the doorway. Bonnie was sitting up holding his head. He was talking with Golden Freddy. I gasped covering my mouth with my hands.

"BONNIE!" I shouted.

"OW!"

I tackled him off the table hitting the floor. I burled my face into his chest. He patted my head. I looked up at him smiling. He smiled back.

"I've missed you," I said.

"I've missed you too."

I kissed him and he kissed me back. Golden Freddy had left the room by this point. We pulled away and into each other's eyes. I was so glad that I had him back again.

"So, um…I have something for you," I said.

"What is it?"

"Let's go back to our room and I'll show you."

His eyes widened. He smiled and nodded. We got up from the floor and headed to our room.

#

We laid on our bed in each other's arms. He kissed me on the top of my head. I kissed his chin. We stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm so glad that you're back."

"Nothing can keep me from you."

"I know and that makes me happy."

"I'm happy that you are happy."

"Bonnie, promise m something."

"What?"

"Whatever happens we will always come back to each other."

"I promise."

I closed my eyes with a smile on my face. I could feel his arm around my waist. It felt so nice to be back in his arms and not have to worry that someone would take him away again. The puppet had said that there was no need for him to do anything else; so now he was all mine again. That's the way it should be.

#

"Hey Toy Chica," said Mangle, "Have you seen Foxy?"

"Nope," I said sitting on the stage curled up to Bonnie.

"What about you Bonnie," Mangle asked.

"Sorry no," Bonnie replied, "did you check pirate cove?"

"I just came from there."

"Well, maybe he's…"

"FOXY!"

Foxy came running out with Chica chasing him with a wooden pizza cocker, she ran after him swinging at him.

"what did he do now," Bonnie groaned getting up.

"It was a joke Chica," Foxy cried.

"That's not funny!" Chica shouted.

Bonnie walked off stage and grabbed Chica arm. She glared at him. Foxy ducked out of the room.

"Oh Foxy, what have you done now," said Mangle running after him.

"What did he do now," Bonnie asked.

"Go look at the kitchen," Chica replied.

Bonnie and I walked over to the kitchen. The whole room was covered in grape jelly.

"What did he use," Bonnie asked.

"A freakin' plastic bag," said Chica, "he put it in the microwave and then left it open."

"Foxy is going to get it this time," said Bonnie.

"Freddy might choke the life out of him," I said.

"No, he won't to that," said Bonnie, "more like he'll just whippin' into shape."

"Now I have to clean up this mess," said Chica.

"Don't Chica, I'll help you," I said.

"I'll help too," said Bonnie.

"No you won't," said a voice.

We turned to see Freddy dragging Foxy, Balloon Boy and JJ into the room. He pushed them forward into the room.

"It seems that Foxy was dared by these two to put that plastic bag into microwave."

"Aren't you a little old for dares pal," Bonnie asked.

"Shut up," Foxy groaned.

"Foxy, BB and JJ will clean up the mess and the rest of you can go."

We left the kitchen leaving them to their punishment. Chica decided to go check on her babies. Bonnie and I were heading down the hall where the night guard was.

"How childish can you be," he said, "I mean I thought we were past this."

"There's nothing you can do about it now," I said.

"True."

"Hold on, I need take off my face before we go any further."

"Sure."

I removed my face and looked up at him. He smiled and we headed down the hall. I went on one side while he went on the other. We walked toward office. The guard saw us and closed the doors. I stood there looking into the room through the window. I looked over at Bonnie. He stood there glaring at the guard before looking at me.

I blew a kiss to him. He chuckled. We walked away and I put my face back on. He walked over and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him. He pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back. He deepened the kiss. We pulled away.

"What's that for," I asked.

"For being so beautiful," he said.

I blushed. We kissed again.

#

"TOY CHICA!" Mangle called.

"Oh hey Mangle what's up," I called back.

She ran up to me happily. I knew something good happened. She held out her hand revealing a ring. I gasped as I realized it was a…

"Foxy posed," she cried.

"I'm so happy for you," I cried hugging her.

"Thank you."

"So, tell me everything."

Mangle told me everything on how he posed. I smiled as she giggled like crazy.

"That sounds so romantic," I said.

"It was," said Mangle, "we haven't set a date but I hope it's soon."

"I so happy for you Mangle."

"Maybe someday it would be you who gets married next."

"Yeah maybe."

"Hey girls," Bonnie called walking toward us.

"Hey Bonnie," we called back.

Mangle showed him the ring.

"I know, Foxy just told me the good news," he said, "Congrats Mangle."

"Thanks Bonnie," she said, "I'm so excited."

"Calm down girl," I said giggling.

"Sorry but this is the best thing to happen to me."

"I know, but you should really calm down before you hurt yourself."

She didn't listen. She was on cloud nine. Bonnie and I walked away leaving her alone to her thoughts. We walked into our room. He turned to me and kissed me. I kissed him back.

"She sure was happy," he said.

"Yeah, I've never seen her so happy."

"Maybe someday that could be you," he said.

I blushed. I've always thought about marrying Bonnie but I didn't want to scar him off with that.

"Yeah maybe."

We kissed.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too angel," he replied.

We kissed again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We deepened the kiss and fell onto the bed. We laughed as we fell onto the bed. I beeped his nose and kissed him again. I hoped that someday that Bonnie and I would probably get married but for right now; I'm happy with the way things are right now. I was no hurry to marry him. I already was very happy just having him in my life.

#

To be continued.


End file.
